Esposa de mentirinha
by Penny Hale
Summary: Hinata e Sasuke são melhores amigos desde a faculdade, mas a relação deles começa a mudar quando precisam fingir que são noivos.
1. Chapter 1

Um som estridente o acordou de um sonho muito agradável. Esticou o braço e viu o nome de sua mãe piscando no visor. Revirou os olhos e atendeu.

-Querido, o acordei?-perguntou Mikoto, em um tom preocupado.

-Acordou. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Nada demais querido, só queria lhe dar uma notícia.

-E qual seria a notícia?

-Daqui a uma semana, eu e seu pai vamos visitá-lo!-disse a mulher alegremente.

O homem sentou-se e o coração disparou. Céus, estava ferrado!

-Mamãe, não poderia adiar um pouco essa visita?

-Não vejo o porque, querido. Eu e seu pai estamos ansiosos para conhecer sua noiva.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. O que faria agora?

-Mais tarde eu ligo novamente para falar com ela. Ela está por aí?

-Não mamãe, ela não dormiu aqui hoje. Ligue mais tarde, está bem?-disse, e sem esperar resposta, desligou.

Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, onde encarou seu reflexo. Os cabelos muito negros e arrepiados atrás devido ao hábito de puxá-los, os olhos ônix profundos e os traços perfeitos faziam de Sasuke Uchiha um cirurgião plástico desejado por dez entre dez mulheres do mundo. Mas justo a que ele amou, Sakura Haruno, o deixou para se casar com seu ex-melhor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki. A vergonha e a raiva tomaram conta de si e ele não contou para ninguém que agora era um homem solteiro. Mas tudo ficou complicado quando sua mãe exigiu falar com sua noiva. Ele não teve outra alternativa a não ser fingir que sua secretária e melhor amiga, Hinata Hyuuga, se passasse por sua noiva. Agora teria de convencê-la a atuar de verdade e viver como a futura senhora Sasuka Uchiha.

Entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, deixando a água quente escorrer pelas costas musculosas. Escutou a porta do apartamento sendo aberta e terminou o banho rapidamente, enrolando-se no roupão preto que Hinata lhe dera de aniversário. Por falar na jovem, ele escutou a voz melodiosa e doce dela o chamando.

-Estou no quarto, Hinata!

Enquanto procurava algumas roupas no armário, escutou a amiga entrar no quarto e tropeçar no pé da cama. Já acostumado com as constantes quedas da Hyuuga, Sasuke apenas esticou o braço, impedindo-a de ir ao chão.

-Precisa ser mais atenta, Hinata! Qualquer dia se machuca de verdade.

Desde que se conheceram, Hinata era tímida, gaguejava e era muito desastrada. Sasuke já perdera as contas de quantas vezes precisou segurá-la para que a morena não caísse das escadas da faculdade ou derrubasse estantes de livros. Ela até seria bonita, e ele sempre lhe dizia isso, se ela parasse de usar jeans e camisetas largas e trocasse os óculos redondos por lentes de contato. A gagueira sumiu com o tempo e a timidez só se fazia presente quando estavam com desconhecidos.

Os dois moravam no mesmo corredor desde quando começaram a faculdade, há sete anos, e Sasuke lhe ofereceu um emprego em sua clínica temporariamente. Hinata era publicitária, mas só fez faculdade a pedido do pai. Quando o mesmo faleceu, a morena ficou orfã e Sasuke e o primo da moça, Neji Hyuuga, passaram a cuidar dela. Assim como o Uchiha, Hinata era herdeira de rios de dinheiro, mas diferentemente dele, preferia ser discreta com relação a isso.

-Desculpe Sasuke, mas essa sua cama sempre está no caminho!-ela disse, sentando-se e arrumando os óculos na ponta do nariz.

-Eu sei, os móveis, as escadas, as ruas, os carros, até sua sombra sempre estão no caminho, não é mesmo?-disse, sorrindo. Vestiu um jeans por baixo da toalha e colocou uma camiseta branca. Não precisava ter vergonha de se trocar na frente de Hinata, ela nunca o olhou com segundas intenções e isso era o que mais amava nela. Eram amigos por serem o completo oposto um do outro.

-Tenho novidades!-disse Sasuke, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama.-Mamãe virá em uma semana.

Hinata o encarou através dos óculos e engoliu em seco.

-Isso significa...

-Que você precisa fingir de verdade que é minha noiva!-disse Sasuke.

Hinata abriu a boca em um pequeno "o" e o ollhou com suas pérolas arregaladas. Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas sua voz não saiu.

-Eu sei que é absurdo o meu pedido, mas é só até ela ir embora.-ele pediu, segurando as mãos dela.-Sei que eu só te peço coisas complicadas, mas eu vou contar depois que me separei. Eu prometo!

Hinata encarou o teto e pensou um pouco. Não iria arrancar nenhum pedaço seu fingir ser noiva de Sasuke. Só precisaria abraçá-lo e fingir estar apaixonada em público. A primeira coisa os dois já faziam nos sete anos de amizade que tinham, mas a segunda...

-Eu vou ter que beijar você?-ela perguntou de repente, soltando suas mãos das dele.

-Talvez sim... Por favor, Hinata, eu te dou um aumento!-se depois disso ela não aceitasse, não o faria nunca!

-Está bem, mas eu decido de quanto vai ser ok?

Sasuke levantou-se e a pegou no colo, girando com ela no ar, o que não foi uma boa idéia. Quando a colocou no chão, a morena cambaleou um pouco e esbarrou no portal no quarto, caindo sentada. Os dois se olharam e ela corou, tirando um sorrisinho mínimo de Sasuke por ter uma amiga tão Hinata!

**Bom galerinha, esse foi o primeiro capítulo, me digam o que acharam nas reviews ok? Não sei ainda quando vou postar o próximo, porque tenho que fazer uma história decente, prometo me esforçar! Mandem sugestões e comentem, por favor! Me deixam muuuuito feliz quando comentam. **

**Beijos. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

No dia seguinte, um domingo, Sasuke acordou com batidas na porta do apartamento. Não poderia ser Hinata, porque ela sabia onde ficava a chave reserva, nem poderia ser um de seus amigos, porque eles sabiam que existia campainha. Levantou-se resmungando e abriu a porta coçando os olhos.

-Ah, Uchiha, que bom que abriu a porta!-disse Kiba Inuzuka, um amigo de Hinata que não escondia sua paixão por ela.-Pode ligar para a Hinata e pedir para ela abrir a porta?

-E porque você mesmo não faz isso?-perguntou Sasuke, irritado no nível máximo por Kiba ter entrado em sua casa sem sua permissão. Observou o rapaz com duas tatuagens vermelhas em formato de presas no rosto sentar-se em seu sofá e colocar as pernas sobre sua mesa.

-Se ela quisesse falar comigo não teria vindo te pedir nada, Uchiha.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e foi até o telefone. Não estava obedecendo ordens do idiota do Kiba, estava apenas zelando pela paz de espírito de sua amiga. O telefone tocou duas vezes e ele escutou a voz sonolenta da Hyuuga.

-Isso são horas de ligar, Sasuke?-ela perguntou. O moreno deixou Kiba sozinho na cozinha e foi até a parede de seu quarto, que ficava colada na de Hinata.-Eu estou dormindo!

-O Inuzuka está aqui. O que ele te fez?

Sasuke encostou a orelha na parede e escutou um barulho. Hinata arfou no telefone e ele a ouviu murmurar um "Droga!" antes de responder.

-Nada demais.

-Abre a porta em dois minutos, vou expulsar ele daqui.

Sasuke foi até a cozinha e Kiba o olhou.

-Ela não está em casa.

-Como não, eu escutei o barulho que veio da casa dela!

-É a diarista, só vem aos domingos.

-Como ela atendeu o telefone se não está em casa?-perguntou Kiba.

-Sabia que já faz mais de quinze anos que inventaram um negócio chamado celular?-perguntou.-Serve para falar com outras pessoas quando elas não estão em casa, sabia?

Sasuke não esperou Kiba responder. O segurou pelo braço e o arrastou até o elevador, jogando-o lá dentro. Quando as portas do elevador se fecharam, Hinata abriu a sua. Ela colocou apenas a cabeça para fora, os óculos mal colocados no rosto.

-Ele já foi?-perguntou num sussurro.

Sasuke foi até ela, que lhe deu passassem e fechou a porta. A morena estava enrolada no edredom rosa com flores brancas e parecia nervosa. Os dois se sentaram no sofá branco de Hinata, onde ela se encolheu e se cobriu até o nariz.

-Vai me contar o que aconteceu ou vou ter contratar alguém que descubra?-perguntou Sasuke.

Hinata parecia querer afundar no estofado, mas descobriu o rosto e revelou as bochechas muito vermelhas.

-O Kiba... ele... ele disse que... que...

-Que...?-incentivou Sasuke.

-Ele disse que gosta de mim!-ela completou, antes de voltar a esconder o rosto.

Sasuke reprimiu a vontade de rir e puxou um pouco o edredom do rosto da morena.

-Só você não tinha percebido que ele arrastava um avião por você, Hinata.

Ela pareceu se encolher mais um pouco, mas Sasuke levantou-se, se dando conta de que estava só de cueca na casa da morena. Foi para trás do sofá, onde podia se esconder um pouco.

-Vou tomar um banho e mais tarde passo aqui e a gente combina alguma coisa, está bem?

Ela assentiu e ele fechou a porta atrás de si.

OoOoOo

Hinata tomou um banho e vestiu um vestido longo e florido, com um casaquinho branco por cima e sapatilhas. Prendeu o cabelo em um coque e arrumou os óculos na ponte do nariz. A campainha tocou e ela abriu a porta para Sasuke. O moreno entrou e sentou-se no sofá, enquanto Hinata fechava a porta. A moça foi até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá.

-O que quer fazer hoje?-perguntou Sasuke, encarando-a pelo canto dos olhos.

-Ah, qualquer coisa.-disse ela.

-Então, que tal irmos até o shopping dar uma volta e tomarmos aquele sundae que não comemos há meses?-perguntou Sasuke, conseguindo tirar um sorriso de Hinata.

-Pode ser.-ela respondeu, abaixando a cabeça e batendo os indicadores.

O telefone do Uchiha tocou e ele atendeu, ainda encarando Hinata.

-Alô?

-Querido, eu me esqueci de ligar ontem.-disse Mikoto. Sasuke revirou os olhos.-Posso falar com a Hinata?

Sasuke cutucou a morena e murmurou 'Minha mãe." antes de passar o telefone para ela.

-Alô?-ela disse, um pouco nervosa.

-Hinata querida, como está?-a Uchiha disse. Não esperou a morena responder e a atropelou com palavras.-Querida, não diga nada ao Sasuke, mas eu gostaria de ir com alguns dias de antecedência e queria passar o dia com você.-ela completou, animada.

Sasuke observava a expressão de Hinata mudar a cada minuto. Passou de nervosa para assustada e agora, ela estava com a boca entreaberta. Sasuke retirou o telefone das mãos da morena e pôs no viva-voz.

-Então querida?-disse Mikoto.-Só precisa inventar uma desculpa e passar o dia comigo. Assim eu posso saber como o meu filho querido se comporta.

Hinata engasgou com a própria saliva e, com o último resquício de fôlego, respondeu.

-Tudo bem.

-Então, na quarta-feira eu chego e nós teremos um dia de sogre e nora!-disse ela.-Até lá, querida.

Sasuke desligou o telefone e encarou Hinata, que tossia e estava vermelha. A morena não parecia em nada com o tipo de mulher a que ele estava acostumado, mas era a única que esteve ao seu lado, depois de sua mãe.

-Precisamos transformar você em minha noiva, Hinata.

Ela o encarou por cima dos óculos e revirou os olhos, levantando-se. Pegou a bolsa e se dirigiu para a porta, esbarrando na mesa do abajur e quase o derrubando. Sasuke suspirou e foi atrás dela. Seria uma tarefa muito difícil!

OoOoOo

Os dois saíram do cinema e pararam na praça de alimentação. Sasuke entrou na fila e Hinata procurou uma mesa para que se sentassem. Encontrou uma bem próxima a uma loja de doces e sentou-se, esperando o moreno aparecer. Sentiu uma mão acariciar o topo de sua cabeça e se virou, esperando ver o Uchiha. Mas seu olhar encontrou o de Kiba e ela levantou-se bruscamente. A cadeira em que estava sentada caiu e uma moça que ia passando tentou desviar, mas acabou esbarrando no braço de uma outra mulher, que tomava uma xícara de café quente. O líquido caiu no colo da moça, que levantou-se, fazendo a bandeja que a primeira moça carregava voar e despejar todo o hambúrguer e as batatas fritas na mesa ao lado.

-Ai meu Deus, perdão!-disse Hinata, morta de vergonha. As pessoas atingidas começaram a discutir e ela se desesperou.

Sasuke pegou a bandeja e ia atrás de Hinata quando viu a balbúrdia em que ela estava. Uma mulher suja de café gritava com outra, que gritava com um rapaz coberto de molho e batatas fritas. Hinata estava corada até a alma e Kiba observava a cena gargalhando. Será que ela não conseguia ficar um segundo sozinha sem destruir tudo?

Caminhou até a confusão e discretamente puxou a amiga dali. Kiba segurou o outro braço da morena e a puxou. Sasuke colocou a bandeja o melhor que pôde no chão e puxou Hinata com toda a força para si.

-Será que você não percebe que você está deixando ela nervosa?-disse Sasuke, bruscamente.-Dá um tempo, quando ela quiser, você será procurado.

O moreno puxou Hinata pela mão e levantou a bandeja com a outra, indo direto para o estacionamento sem trocarem uma palavra. A morena entrou no carro e ergueu as pernas no banco, abraçando-as. Sasuke entrou no carro e bateu a porta, apoiando o braço no encosto do carona.

-Desculpe.-Hinata murmurou, envergonhada.

-Você não deve pedir desculpas a mim.-ele disse, segurando uma mecha do cabelo dela entre os dedos. Aquilo sempre o acalmava.- Você precisa aprender a se controlar, Hinata. Qualquer dia você explode alguma coisa!

Hinata assentiu e afundou a cabeça entre os joelhos. Sasuke afagou os cabelos da amiga, que apoiou a bochecha no joelho e sorriu.

-Vamos para casa. Temo que nos preparar emocionalmente para a chegada da minha mãe.


	3. Chapter 3

Na manhã seguinte, Sasuke ofereceu carona para Hinata enquanto falava sobre certas atitudes que ela deveria tomar perto de sua mãe.

-Jamais tente cortar o frango com os talheres, Hinata. Minha mãe sempre põe um frasco de lavanda para cada um limpar os dedos. Sem contar que o frango pode voar do seu prato e...

Hinata deixou de prestar atenção no que Sasuke falava e se encolheu no banco. Sasuke era seu melhor amigo, mas a quantidade de recomendações começavam a irritá-la. Olhou para a frente e fechou os olhos.

-Hinata, está me escutando?-o moreno perguntou.-Hinata?

-Estou Sasuke.-ela repondeu, abrindo os olhos.-Só acho que você deveria parar de me atormentar. Sua mãe vai estranhar você decidir se casar com uma mulher igual a todas com quem você está acostumado a sair. Eu vou agir normalmente, só preciso controlar o nervosismo e olhar por onde ando.

Sasuke ficou observando a morena, um pouco surpreso. Não percebeu que a estava irritando, o que o fez sentir-se um babaca. Hinata estava lhe prestando um favor e ele agia como um idiota.

-Desculpa, Hinata!-ele disse, beijando-lhe a mão esquerda sem tirar os olhos do trânsito.-Não queria te magoar. Você sabe o quanto isso me afeta e...

-Eu sei.-ela retrucou, afastando a mão de seu toque.-Só quero que você conte tudo a ela no fim.

Os dois foram em silêncio até a clínica, onde duas clientes já o aguardavam, ansiosas. Não era surpresa para ninguém que todas as mulheres iam ali e atacavam Sasuke de todas as formas. O Uchiha observou Hinata ir até a mesa onde trabalhava e se sentiu o pior amigo do mundo. Acenou com a cabeça para as clientes e pediu que Hinata o acompanhasse.

A morena entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si.

-Quantas consultas eu tenho hoje?-ele perguntou, sentando-se e ligando o computador.

-Apenas essas duas. A senhorita Yamanaka virá à tarde para retirar as ataduras.-ela disse.-Mais alguma coisa?

-Sim.-Sasuke disse, erguendo a cabeça.-Peça para Ino vir agora pela manhã. E se alguém ligar marcando consulta, tranfira para os meus horários livres.-O moreno viu Hinata franzir o cenho e anotar suas instruções no caderninho que carregava.-Mais tarde nós iremos jantar e relaxar. Iremos nos estressar muito essa semana.-A morena abriu a boca para responder, mas ele a interrompeu.-E não adianta dizer não. Passo na sua casa às sete, e peça para a primeira paciente entrar.

Hinata bufou e saiu, deixando o seu perfume de rosas espalhar-se pelo cômodo, enquanto Sasuke sorria.

OoOoOo

Os dois voltaram para casa por volta da hora do almoço. Hinata abriu a porta do apartamento e viu que tinha duas mensagens na secretária eletrônica. Foi até a cozinha, pegou um copo de água e sentou-se no sofá.

_-Hinata, sou eu eu Kiba. Sei que eu estou te enchendo, mas eu quero saber o que você decidiu. Se não quiser falar mais comigo, tudo bem, mas me avisa da sua decisão primeiro, ok? Sabe que eu te amo, certo?_

Hinata suspirou. Disse ao amigo que iria pensar, mas evitá-lo não era algo inteligente a se fazer. O próximo recado a fez prender a respiração.

_-Hinata, seu tempo está se esgotando. Só tem mais quatro anos para acabar com essa idiotice de bancar a secretária do Uchiha. _

Hinata deixou o copo sobre a mesa e centro e deitou-se no sofá, fechando os olhos. Fora um sacrifício convencer o pai a deixá-la ir para Tóquio. Concluíra o curso, fizera mestrado e pós graduação. Agora fazia doutorado e quando terminasse teria que voltar e assumir a presidência da agência de publicidade do pai. Suspirou pesadamente e a campainha tocou. A morena levantou-se a abriu a porta, dando de cara com Sasuke.O moreno entrou e sentou-se o notebook em suas mãos. Hinata sentou-se ao seu lado e espiou a tela do computador. Seu queixo caiu.

-Eu nem acreditei quando ela me ligou e disse que tinha feito isso.-disse Sasuke, encarando a amiga com o canto dos olhos.

Uma manchete no site do maior jornal do país dizia "CIRURGIÃO MAIS COBIÇADO DO PAÍS ENTRA PARA A LISTA DOS HOMENS COMPROMETIDOS". As palavras encabeçavam uma reportagem sobre as diversas mulheres com que Sasuke saira e uma foto dele e de Hinata correndo no estacionamento, de mãos dadas. Os dois nem perceberam que um fotógrafo os seguiam no dia anterior.

-Hinata, me desculpe.-disse Sasuke.-Não imaginei que minha mãe fosse capaz de fazer isso!

Hinata levantou-se e foi para o quarto, se jogando na cama. Sasuke a seguiu e entrou no quarto, cauteloso. A morena estava estirada na cama, os longos cabelos esparramados a sua volta. O moreno sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e afagou seus cabelos. Sentia-se culpado por deixá-la exposta dessa forma.

-Hinata, eu...

-Você não entende Sasuke!-ela virou a cabeça para o lado, o nariz avermelhado e as bochechas molhadas.-Isso não poderia ter sido revelado.

-Eu sei que você tem problemas com seu pai, Hinata, mas...-Sasuke não conseguiu completar a frase. Sabia da complicação que fora para a morena permanecer em Tóquio e que a qualquer momento, o pai poderia vir e levá-la de volta.

-Se isso chega até minha família, vai ser um desastre. Sem contar que todos os nossos amigos sabem que não estamos juntos.-ela suspirou e sentou-se, novas lágrimas caindo.-Eu quero que você vá embora Sasuke. Preciso ficar sozinha.-O moreno abriu a boca para responder, mas ela o silenciou.-Pode passar aqui mais tarde, nosso jantar ainda está de pé.

Sasuke saiu, mas não gostou do que sentiu ao deixar Hinata sozinha e chorando.

OoOoOo

Os dois se encontraram as sete e meia para irem jantar. Sasuke usava uma camisa preta sobre uma blusa verde, jeans e um tênis um pouco gasto. Hinata usava jeans e uma blusa de alças marela, um casaquinho de renda branca cobria a blusa. Uma sapatilha bege nos pés e os costumeiros óculos completavam o conjunto. Enquanto se encaminhavam para o restaurante, Hinata amarrou os cabelos em um nó frouxo no alto da cabeça, pensando nos seus dois maiores problemas: Kiba e seu pai. Resolveu conversar com Sasuke no jantar, queria a opinião dele sobre suas decisões.

Os dois deixaram o carro no estacionamento e entraram, Sasuke atraindo olhares femininos para si no momento em que cruzou a porta. Escolheram uma mesa mais afastada e Hinata sentiu uma onda de melancolia invadí-la. Ela e Naruto, ex-melhor amigo de Sasuke, sempre iam ali na época em que namoravam. Mas o loiro trocou-a por Sakura Haruno, na época noiva de Sasuke. Casaram-se em segredo e se livraram do dois da forma mais dolorosa possível. Sasuke mentia que ainda era comprometido e Hinata nunca contou a ninguém que tivera um relacionamento com o Uzumaki, nem mesmo a Sasuke.

O garçom aproximou-se e entregou o cardápio aos dois, que folhearam o livreto absortos em seus pensamentos. Fizeram os pedidos e o moreno encarou a amiga, que estava estranha demais.

-O que a incomoda, Hinata?-perguntou ao vê-la remexer-se na cadeira. A Hyuuga o olhou longamente e suspirou.

-Antes de você me mostrar a notícia, eu recebi duas ligações hoje.-ela começou.-Uma era do Kiba e a outra do meu pai.

Sasuke torceu o nariz ao escutar o nome do rapaz. Não gostava dele nem um pouco e isso não era surpresa para ninguém. Todos sabiam que Sasuke cuidava de Hinata como se ela fosse sua irmã mais nova e que, quando Kiba estava perto, a proteção aumentava.

-O que ele queria?-perguntou Sasuke.

-Kiba queria saber se eu já havia tomado uma decisão.-ela abaixou a cabeça.-Acho que vou dar uma chance a ele, Sasuke.-ela ergueu a cabeça.-Quando tudo isso terminar!-murmurou.

Sasuke bufou. O Inuzuka tratava Hinata como um pedaço de carne. Não conseguia por naquela cabeça oca que tinha que respeitar as vontades da morena, ao invés de envergonhá-la a cada cinco minutos.

-Faça o que achar melhor, já sabe que eu não vou com a cara dele mesmo. E o seu pai, o que queria?

-Me lembrar de que em breve tenho que voltar para casa.

O moreno a olhou entristecido. Odiava o fato de não ter o que fazer para ajudá-la. Hiashi Hyuuga era um tirano e essa idéia se confirmava a cada vez que a morena falava dele.

Os pedidos chegaram e eles comeram em silêncio. Não era algo incômodo, gostavam apenas de saber que estavam um ao lado do outro. Eram amigos há tanto tempo que as palavras não se faziam necessárias.

-Antes de irmos, eu vou ao banheiro, está bem?-disse Hinata, levantando-se. Sasuke segurou a toalha, pois ela quase sempre a carregava junto, mandando copos e pratos para o chão.

A morena atravessou o salão e entrou no banheiro. Encarou seu reflexo e entrou no reservado, escutando vozes.

-Você viu? Eu achei que fosse mentira, mas ele realmente está noivo!

-E acha que eu não percebi? Aquela criaturinha sem sal deve estar dando o golpe da barriga e convencido a mãe dele que precisavam se casar.

-Com certeza, Sasuke Uchiha jamais se interessaria por uma parva como ela.

As donas das vozes saíram do banheiro e Hinata ficou estática. Parva, era assim que as pessoas a viam? Saiu do banheiro um pouco abalada e caminhou a passos lentos até Sasuke, mas uma mão e uma voz pertencente a alguém que ela achou que nunca mais veria a interrompeu.

-Hinata, quanto tempo!-disse Naruto, abraçando-a. A morena ficou estática e viu Sasuke pagar a conta e encarar a cena, furioso. O Uchiha levantou-se e foi até eles, sua expressão ficando cada vez pior. Hinata não entendeu o motivo, até sentir um perfume de cerejeira a envolver. Sakura.

-Solte-a agora, Naruto!-disse Sasuke, a fúria reprimida. O loiro virou-se lentamente, enquanto soltava Hinata. Sasuke a puxou para si e encarou o casal com todo o ódio que conseguiu reunir.-Não bastava uma, queria me roubar outra noiva?

Os dois o olharam confusos e Naruto encarou Hinata.

-Noiva? Você está noiva dele?

-Porque a surpresa, Uzumaki? Iremos nos casar e minha mãe até virá conhecê-la!

-Pensei que Sasuke não fizesse seu tipo, Hinata.

-E porque pensou? Ela nem te conhece, não é Hinata?

Esperaram pela resposta, que não veio. Sasuke a olhou com o cenho franzido, e depois olhou para Naruto.

-Hinata foi minha namorada, mas terminamos quando eu me casei com a Sakura.-explicou Naruto.-Você nunca falou de mim para ele Hinata?

A morena se sentia sufocada em meio a tantas perguntas. Ajeitou os óculos na ponte do nariz.

-Vamos embora Sasuke. Quando chegarmos em casa eu te explico melhor.-ela disse, evitando olhar para Naruto.-Adeus Naruto, Sakura.

Sasuke a guiou para fora do restaurante e voltaram em silêncio. Estacionaram e desceram do carro. Entraram no elevador e não se olharam. As portas se abriram e Sasuke a seguiu até a porta de seu apartamento.

-Pode me explicar?

A Hyuuga virou-se para ele.

-Naruto era meu namorado e me trocou pela sua ex-noiva. Você preferiu mentir para sua mãe e eu, esconder de todos que um dia o conheci. Não há mais o que explicar, Sasuke.

O moreno a observou entrar e fechar um pouco a porta.

-Amanhã começamos a trabalhar na nossa farsa.-ela lhe estendeu a mão e deu um pequeno aperto.-Esqueça essa história, é passado.

E fechou a porta. Sasuke ainda ficou cinco minutos inteiros encarando a madeira polida antes de suspirar e ir para seu apartamento.

**Olá, pessoinhas! Eu prometo que os próximos capítulos ficarão maiores, esse comecinho é mais pra mostrar a relação dos dois e a preparação para a chegada da Mikoto. Digam o que acharam nas reviews e leiam com carinho, plz! Beijos. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

No dia seguinte, os dois mal trocaram duas palavras. Sasuke decidiu respeitar o espaço da amiga e sabia que quando se sentisse confortável, Hinata o procuraria. O telefone da clínica tocou e ele atendeu, mas não foi a voz melodiosa de Hinata que ouviu.

-Sasuke Uchiha?-perguntou um homem, em um tom seco demais para o gosto do moreno.

-Sim, quem fala?

-Hiashi Hyuuga-respondeu o homem. Sasuke achou estranho Hinata não avisá-lo que seu pai ligaria.-Eu achei o número do telefone na internet. Hinata está por perto?

-Não, senhor.-disse Sasuke, observando a amiga atender o telefone e marcar uma consulta.-O que deseja, sr. Hyuuga?

-Gostaria de lhe avisar que minha filha deverá voltar para casa em breve.-ele respondeu.-Se realmente pretende casar-se com ela, terá de vir com ela.

-Sr. Hyuuga, eu tenho um consultório e um nome nesta cidade.-ele respondeu.-Não posso deixar tudo para trás!

-Se realmente ama minha filha, pode sim!-ele retrucou, impaciente.-Se não aceitar vir, é melhor acabar com esse noivado de uma vez. Hinata tem responsabilidades a cumprir e não será você a desviá-la do seu caminho!

Sasuke ia responder, mas o homem desligara em sua cara. Levantou-se bufando e abriu a porta bruscamente, fazendo os olhares de suas pacientes voltarem-se para si. As mulheres logo abriram enormes sorrisos brilhantes e branquíssimos para ele, que ignorou-as. Parou em frente à mesa de Hinata.

-Sua mãe ligou e disse que chega hoje à noite.-ela disse.-Pediu que fosse buscá-la no aeroporto e disse que ficará hospedade em sua casa.

-Em minha casa?-ele disse, esquecendo-se momentaneamente o que queria falar.-Hinata, você terá que passar algumas noites comigo.

-O quê?!-ela disse, erguendo a cabeça, os olhos arregalados.-Mas nem pensar!

-Hinata, por favor! Ela acha que você dorme comigo algumas vezes na semana.-ele aproximou o rosto dela e sussurou.-Por favor!

A morena revirou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça.

-Está bem!-O moreno sorriu vitorioso.

-Seu pai me ligou há alguns minutos.-ele começou. A Hyuuga ergueu a cabeça rapidamento, o olhar assustado.-Disse que eu tenho que ir embora com você ou tenho que terminar o noivado.

Hinata engoliu em seco. Era bem típico de seu pai ameaçar as pessoas para conseguir o queria. Mas Sasuke não era seu noivo, então não teriam tantos problemas assim.

-Só espero que ele não faça igual a minha mãe e tome decisões por você.-ele disse.-Leve algumas roupas suas para minha casa e uma escova de dentes também. Jantaremos lá, então esteja pronta às sete, ok?

Hinata assentiu e suspirou. A noite seria longa!

OoOoOo

Sasuke vestiu uma bermuda bege simples e uma camiseta azul marinho e calçou seus tênis gastos preferidos. Bagunçou um pouco os cabelos e trancou o apartamento, indo em direção ao estacionamento. O cheiro do jantar que Hinata preparava espalhava-se venenosamente pelo corredor. O moreno sentiu uma enorme vontade de deixar sua mãe vir sozinha e provar o que quer que a Hyuuga estivesse cozinhando. O celular vibrou alto no bolso e ele atendeu.

-Querido, estou indo buscar a bagagem, onde você está?-perguntou sua mãe.

-Estou saindo de casa, mãe!-ele respondeu, entrando no elevador.-Estava com a Hinata, por isso me atrasei.

Sua mãe deu uma pequena risadinha e ele revirou os olhos. Mães eram muito infantis às vezes.

-Está perdodado, querido! Estou te esperando.

Sasuke desligou o telefone e saiu do elevador. Deu partida e em vinte minutos chegou ao aeroporto. Procurou pela mãe durante um bom tempo, até avistá-la de pé próxima ao balcão da segurança, as malas aos pés. Caminhou a passos largos até ela e várias cabeças femininas se viraram em sua direção, devorando-o com os olhos.

-Querido!-exclamou a Uchiha, enlaçando o filho em um abraço apertado.-Senti tanto a sua falta!-ela olhou a volta, como se procurasse por alguém.-Onde está Hinata?

-Ela ficou em casa preparando o jantar.

-Estou ansiosa para conhecê-la.

-Imagino.-Sasuke disse.-Podemos ir?

-Claro, querido.

Sasuke levou a bagagem até o carro e abriu a porta para Mikoto. Ela sorriu agradecida para o filho. O moreno contornou o carro e entrou. Deu partida e olhou para sua mãe.

-Não gostei nem um pouco da sua intromissão, mamãe.

-Que intromissão?-ela perguntou, um pouco confusa.

-Enviar uma nota para o maior jornal do país dizendo que vou me casar.-ele respondeu, avançando um sinal vermelho. Mikoto fez um sinal de desagrado, que foi ignorado por Sasuke.-Não me importo muito com isso, mas não quero expor Hinata! Ela não é o tipo de mulher que você acha.

A Uchiha encarou o filho e notou que realmente não gostara da sua atitude.

-Me desculpe, querido!-ela disse, timidamente.-Eu fiquei tão feliz que achei que iriam gostar. Não foi minha intenção expor vocês dois assim.

Sasuke fez que sim com a cabeça e em poucos minutos chegaram ao estacionamento do prédio do moreno. Ele retirou as malas do carro e os dois entraram no elevador. Ficaram em silêncio durante todo o percurso, até o elevador parar. O moreno abriu a porta para a mãe e caminhou até a porta de seu apartamento, abrindo-o para Mikoto.

Ela sentiu um cheiro muito bom vindo da casa do filho e uma moça muito bonita e com aspecto angelical entrou em seu campo de visão. Ela se aproximou e lhe estendeu a mão.

-Está é Hinata, mamãe!-disse Sasuke. Sua mãe olhou de um para o outro e depois para a mão de Hinata, depois sorriu para os dois. Adiantou-se um passo e a abraçou. Hinata o olhou e Sasuke sorriu de canto. Hinata retribuiu e Mikoto apertou o abraço. Começaram bem a noite!

OoOoOo

Os três estavam sentados à mesa de jantar e Sasuke observava as duas mulheres conversando como se fossem conhecidas há anos. Realmente seria uma péssima idéia tentar transformar Hinata em uma de suas antigas namoradas. A forma como ela e sua mãe conversavam era alegre e descontraída, sem formalidades. A maior parte das namoradas de Sasuke se tornavam anjos perto de qualquer familiar seu, mas a Hyuuga era assim com todos. Remexeu-se um pouco na cadeira e a morena o encarou.

-Quer mais lasanha, Sasuke?-ela perguntou, guiando o braço na direção da travessa. Mas não seria Hinata se ela não derrubasse o copo de suco sobre si.-Ai, meu Deus!-ela exclamou, arrancando um sorrisinho de Mikoto.

-Não se preocupe, Hinata, eu limpo!-disse Mikoto. Ela levantou-se e voltou com uma flanela e secou a mesa. Hinata estava corada e torcia as mãos. Era uma desastrada mesmo! A Uchiha terminou e olhou para o filho.-Acho que vou dormir, estou um pouco cansada! Vai dormir aqui hoje, Hinata?

A morena abriu a boca para responder, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido.

-Vai sim, mamãe.-disse ele, olhando a moça que se levantava e começava a retirar a mesa, envergonhada.

-Eu lavo a louça, sra. Uchiha, pode ir descansar.-ela disse.

-Tudo bem querida! Vou conversar um pouquinho com meu filho.-ela respondeu, segurando Sasuke pela mão e o levando até o confortável sofá preto.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até Mikoto quebrar o silêncio.

-Essa moça é muito diferente de todas as outras, Sasuke.-a mulher o olhou, a expressão indecifrável.

-É, eu sei.-ele respondeu, pouco à vontade.-Por isso vou me casar com ela.

Mikoto o olhou e sorriu ternamente.

-Não poderia ter escolhido alguém melhor, querido!-Sasuke não percebeu que prendia a respiração até soltar o ar com essa última frase de sua mãe. Retribuiu o sorriso e aproximou-se, deitando no colo dela.-Ela cuida de você e parece conhecer seus gostos tão bem quanto eu.

-É verdade.

-Amanhã eu irei passear com sua noiva, me permite roubá-la um pouquinho?-ela perguntou.

-Claro mamãe.

-Ótimo. Agora sim, eu vou me deitar!-ela disse, levantando-se.-Boa noite, querido, boa noite, Hinata!-ela disse na direção da cozinha.

A Hyuuga apareceu a porta e retribuiu o cumprimento, esperando a Uchiha sumir de vista. Largou-se no sofá ao lado de Sasuke e fechou os olhos. O moreno a observou durante alguns segundos. Hinata era uma mulher bonita e não acharia ninguém igual a ela para dividir sua vida. Ela era a melhor amiga que qualquer pessoa poderia querer e ele faria de tudo para vê-la feliz. A morena abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça em sua direção, cansada.

-Passei no teste, sr. Uchiha?-ela perguntou. Sasuke fez que sim com a cabeça e escutou passos abafados. Aproximou-se de Hinata lentamente e sussurrou.-Minha mãe está nos espionando!-disse, divertido. Quando escutou um barulho mais brusco no corredor, encobriu a distância e encostou os lábios no de Hinata. A Hyuuga arregalou os olhos e corou, mas viu Mikoto parada no corredor, tentando se esconder dos dois e fechou os olhos. Ficaram assim até ouví-la fechando a porta do quarto de hóspedes.

-Me desculpe, Hinata!-Sasuke murmurou, se sentindo estranho. Não era certo beijar sua melhor amiga, então porque ele sentia tanta vontade de saber como seria o gosto dela?-Vou me deitar, você vem?

-Daqui a pouco eu vou.-ela disse, observando o moreno ir em direção ao quarto. Um formigamento bom tomava conta de seu corpo e ela sentia um friozinho na barriga que nunca sentiu. O que sentiria se beijasse Sasuke de verdade? Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos e foi dormir.

**Oi, pessoal! Demorei? Não sei se o capítulo ficou muito bom, queria acrescentar mais algumas coisas, mas decidi colocar no próximo, faz mais sentido. Me digam o que acharam nas reviews ok? Beijos. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata acordou abruptamente e olhou para o lado, encarando as costas nuas e musculosas de Sasuke. A imagem do beijo da noite anterior voltou gigante em sua mente e ela levantou-se em um pulo, como se tivesse levado um choque. Foi até sua casa silenciosamente e sentou-se no sofá branco com almofadas coloridas. O telefone tocou no instante em que ela sentou-se.

-Alô?-disse ela, um pouco distraída.

-Que história é essa de você vai casar com o Uchiha?-ela ouviu a voz de Kiba soar irritada do outro lado.-Achei que tivesse dito que iria pensar sobre minha proposta!

-Kiba, olha, eu posso explicar!-ela disse, exasperada. Queria poder esconder do mundo essa história, mas não poderia esconder de Kiba.-Eu só estou ajudando Sasuke com a mãe dele. Ela acha que ele está noivo e eu estou ajudando-o com essa história.

-E porque tem que ser você?-ele perguntou.-Ele poderia fingir que era qualquer uma!

-Mas eu sou a melhor amiga dele, quem melhor do que eu para ajudá-lo?-ela disse.

-Hinata, eu...

-Olha Kiba, eu só estou ajudando-o. Depois dizemos pra imprensa que o noivado terminou e pronto!-ela explicou.

-Está bem Hinata, eu acredito em você!-ele disse, um pouco mais calmo.-Mas eu vou ficar de olho em vocês.

Kiba desligou o telefone, nervoso. Se Sasuke Uchiha achava que iria roubar Hinata dele, estava muito enganado.

OoOoOo

Sasuke acordou e notou que Hinata não estava ao seu lado. Levantou-se e foi para a sala, coçando os olhos. A morena abriu a porta de entrada da casa e ele a encarou.

-Onde estava?-perguntou, indo até a cozinha.

-Fui até minha casa e recebi uma ligação de Kiba.-ela disse, fechando a porta atrás de si.-Tive que contar a ele que não estamos noivos de verdade.-ela disse em um sussurro.

-O quê?!-exclamou Sasuke, despertando completamente.-Ele vai destruir tudo, Hinata!

-Ele me prometeu que não faria nada, mas ficaria de olho em nós dois.-ela disse, abaixando a cabeça.

-E você acreditou, obviamente!-ele disse, irritado.-Eu te juro, se Kiba fizer alguma coisa para nos atrapalhar, eu quebro a cara dele!

O moreno deu as costas à Hyuuga, passando a mão nos cabelos nervosamente. O Inuzuka com certeza estragaria tudo com suas crises de ciúme e ele teria que aguentar o sorrisinho cínico dele enquanto aquelas mãos imundas estavam na pele de Hinata e... Mas em que estava pensando? Hinata poderia ficar com quem quisesse e ele não deveria se meter. Mas qualquer um que não fosse Kiba!

Sasuke se virou e puxou Hinata para um abraço, que sentiu o rosto esquentar. O moreno acariciava seus cabelos e as bochechas estavam coladas. A respiração da morena estava entrecortada, e Sasuke sorriu satisfeito. Sabia que a deixava nervosa, e enquanto isso acontecesse, Kiba não teria chances.

-Desculpem a interrupção.-disse uma voz. Hinata se soltou do abraço rapidamente, corada até a raiz dos cabelos e encarou Mikoto com os olhos arregalados.-Pronta para o nosso passeio, querida?

-Claro, sra. Uchiha!-disse Hinata, evitando encarar Sasuke.-Só preciso tomar um banho e me trocar.

A Hyuuga saiu da cozinha, deixando Sasuke e Mikoto trocarem olhares cúmplices.

OoOoOo

As duas passaram a manhã e uma parte da tarde no shopping. Conversaram sobre a infância de Sasuke e a de Hinata e a Hyuuga contou à "sogra" sobre os sete anos de amizade com Sasuke. Mikoto achava Hinata a criatura mais doce da face da Terra e sabia que ela seria uma ótima mãe para seus netos. A Uchiha a levou até uma loja muito rosa e vermelha, com laços e rendas por toda a parte. Hinata achou um pouco estranho no começo, mas corou ao perceber que era uma loja de lingeries e sex shop.

-Não quero me intrometer, Hinata, mas conheço bem meu filho.-ela disse com uma piscadela.-Sei que ele comprava umas coisas nesse tipo de loja!

Hinata arregalou os olhos e sentiu o rosto esquentar mais ainda. Mikoto virou-se para ela com algemas de pelúcia.

-Acha que o Sasuke vai gostar que você o amarre com essas?

A morena enrijeceu e virou-se rapidamente, esbarrando em um mostruário de acrílico e derrubando várias bolinhas coloridas no chão. Ela abaixou-se para recolher a bagunça e bateu com a cabeça na mesa onde o mostruário estava.

-Hinata, acalme-se, querida!-disse Mikoto. Não fora uma boa idéia falar sobre a intimidade dos dois sabendo da timidez da "nora".

Elas saíram minutos depois com sacolas repletas de brinquedinhos, como dissera a vendedora. Hinata não conseguia imaginar com que cara mostraria aquelas coisas para Sasuke.

Chegaram ao apartamento do moreno e ele estava estirado no sofá, um botão da camisa branca aberto e o jaleco pendendo no sofá. Acordou com o barulho da porta e levantou-se para ajudar as duas com as diversas sacolas.

-Se divertiram?-ele perguntou, notando algumas sacolas de uma sex shop que Sakura costumava ir quando namoravam. Hinata notou para onde o moreno olhava e corou fortemente.-Hinata, não quer me mostrar o que comprou hoje com minha mãe?

Mikoto deu um sorrisinho para o filho e murmurou um "Com licença." enquanto piscava para a morena. Os dois seguiram para o quarto de Sasuke, que despejou o conteúdo das sacolas sobre a cama. Avistou algemas, géis, lingeries e vibradores. Conteve uma gargalhada ao ver Hinata encolher-se e corar.

-Sua mãe disse que você comprava essas coisas.-ela sussurrou.-Não faço nem idéia de como usar essas coisas!

-Um dia eu te ensino.-ele disse, esperando a morena notar o duplo sentido da frase. Ela o olhou um pouco assustada e abriu e fechou a boca umas cinco vezes.

-Acho melhor eu ir buscar as outras sacolas.-ela disse, quase correndo.

Sasuke guardou tudo nas sacolas, pensando em como seria se um dia a morena Hyuuga usasse aquelas coisas com ele.

OoOoOo

À noite, os três estavam sentados na sala, Sasuke revisando algumas cirurgias que faria na semana seguinte e Hinata digitando a tese do doutorado. Mikoto lia uma revista que nenhum dos dois fez questão de olhar, o que deveriam ter feito.

-Hinata querida, já escolheu o vestido de noiva?-perguntou a Uchiha, sem tirar os olhos das páginas à sua frente.

A morena Hyuuga parou imediatamente de digitar e olhou para Sasuke, que deu de ombros. Achava que a mãe do moreno jamais perguntaria sobre os preparativos do casamento, mas pelo visto, seu "achômetro" não funcionava muito bem.

-Ainda não, sra. Uchiha.-ela disse, esboçando um sorriso.-Pode me ajudar, se quiser.-disse ela, notando que a revista que Mikoto lia era um almanaque para noivas. A Uchiha a olhou e os olhos brilharam.

-Mesmo?!-ela exclamou, contente.-Nunca pensei que a noiva de meu filho me deixaria ajudá-la com os preparativos.-ela disse, visivelmente feliz.-Mas é claro que você é diferente das outras mulheres!

Hinata sorriu fracamente e sentiu um pequeno aperto no coração. Mikoto gostava dela verdadeiramente e ela e Sasuke mentindo descaradamente para a mulher. Hinata sentia-se culpada só de pensar em como Mikoto ficaria quando a farsa chegasse ao fim, ou pior, caso descobrisse que nunca foram noivos de verdade!

-Amanhã podemos começar a visitar salões e lojas de vestidos de noiva.-ela continuou.-Sei que sua mãe faleceu e sua família está longe, então gostaria de acompanhá-la. Aliás, para quando está marcado o casamento?

-Ainda não marcamos, mamãe.-Sasuke interviu, antes que Mikoto bombardeasse Hinata com perguntas tolas e a morena ficasse nervosa.-Decidimos cuidar dos preparativos primeiro e depois marcaremos a data.

Mikoto assentiu e dirigiu o olhar para a Hyuuga.

-Hinata querida, posso te pedir uma coisa?-Hinata a olhou por um tempo e sorriu ternamente.

-Claro que pode!

-Sei que você tem uma casa e que tem que cuidar dela, mas será que poderia dormir aqui durante minha estadia?-Mikoto perguntou, esperançosa. Gostava muito da presença de Hinata e mais ainda de ver os olhares que Sasuke lançava à ela. Sasuke desviou o olhar dos papéis e olhou de Mikoto para Hinata e vice-versa. A morena engoliu em seco e assentiu.

-Muito obrigada, querida!-ela disse, levantando-se.-Vou me deitar, boa noite Sasuke, Hinata.

Os dois observaram a Uchiha sumir no corredor e Hinata levantou-se.

-Vou buscar algumas roupas.

Sasuke se permitiu sorrir quando ficou sozinho. Teria de agradecer a sua mãe depois por convencer a Hyuuga a dormir com ele todas as noites.

OoOoOo

A morena voltou com uma pequena maleta, que depositou no chão da sala de estar enquanto trancava a porta e fechava as janelas. Apagou as luzes e foi para o banheiro. Um feixe de luz estendia-se pelo corredor indicando que Sasuke lia um livro, esperando ela voltar. Fechou a porta do banheiro e acendeu as luzes, depositando a maleta sobre o vaso sanitário. Retirou seu pijama gasto, roupas íntimas e a necessaire de bolinhas e retirou a roupa que usava, colocando no cesto de roupa suja que o Uchiha mantinha no banheiro. Entrou no chuveiro e deixou a água morna escorrer por suas costas enquanto prendia o cabelo em um nó no alto da cabeça. Estava confusa, e isso não era bom. Gostava de Kiba e sabia que sempre que precisase de sua ajuda, o Inuzuka não hesitaria em mover montanhas por ela. Era um bom amigo, assim como Sasuke. Nunca parou para perceber, mas sentia-se bem quando estava com Kiba e sonhara com ele algumas vezes. Depois da declaração, ela até se pegava imaginando como seria se os dois namorassem. Mas os devaneios eram interrompidos pelos traços perfeitos de Sasuke se aproximando dela e a beijando, fazendo seu coração bater descompassado e o frio na barriga voltar com tudo. Balançou a cabeça e continuou o banho, evitando pensar nos dois.

Sasuke, por sua vez, escutou o chuveiro ser ligado e conteve o impulso de ir até lá e espiar Hinata um pouquinho. A morena nunca trancava a porta, alegando ser mais fácil socorré-la caso escorregasse e batesse com a cabeça. Ele riu ao lembrar das inúmeras quedas e tropeços da Hyuuga. Quando alguém a incomodava com perguntas tensas ou insinuava algo sobre sua vida amorosa, ela corava, gaguejava e derrubava algo. Mas nada a deixava mais tensa do que falar sobre sua família. Os dois mantinham a mentira de que Hinata ficara orfã e por isso nunca ninguém ouvira falar de seus pais. Mais ambos sabiam que o fantasma de Hiashi Hyuuga começara a espreitar novamente. Sasuke vinha pensando muito nisso ultimamente. Idéias e mais idéias de como manter a morena em Tóquio e fazer com que Neji assumisse a agência. A idéia de casar-se com ela não lhe parecia mais tão absurda assim... Saiu de seus devaneios quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta e Hinata entrou por ela com seu pijama gasto e infantil, o cabelo em um nó na cabeça e os óculos encarapitados no nariz.

-Você vai dormir assim?-Sasuke perguntou.

-E de que forma eu deveria dormir?-ela perguntou, depositando uma maleta azul em seu armário.

-Somos "noivos", esqueceu?-ele disse, fazendo aspas no ar.-Deveria usar uma das lingeries que mamãe comprou ou então uma camisola mais provocativa. Acho que ainda tenho uma por aqui...

-Não vou usar as coisas da Sakura, Sasuke!-disse ela, colocando os óculos sobre a mesa de cabeceira e entrando embaixo do cobertor, cobrindo até o nariz.-E muito menos usar camisolas provocativas perto de você!-ela disse, virando para o outro lado.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e apagou as luzes do quarto, cobrindo metade do corpo e deixando o torso descoberto. Mesmo com o nariz coberto Hinata podia sentir o perfume de Sasuke misturado ao sabonete. Ela deitou-se de barriga para cima e estava quase dormindo quando sentiu algo pesado sobre suas pernas e algo forte a puxando em sua direção. Quando abriu os olhos, viu a perna de Sasuke sobre as suas e ele, dormindo, a puxava para si com a maior facilidade. A morena arregalou os olhos e se afastou engatinhando, sem perceber que a borda da cama estava próxima. Sasuke abriu os olhos lentamente, bem a ponto de ver Hinata cair com tudo da cama e bater com a cabeça na mesa de cabeçeira. Ela soltou um "AI!" enquanto ele acendia as luzes e a colocava de volta na cama.

-Como você caiu da cama?-ele perguntou, sem entender o que a fizera cair.

-Você estava me puxando e com as pernas em cima de mim!-ela disse, massageando a cabeça.

Sasuke suspirou, pegou alguns travesseiros e colocou entre os dois.

-Pronto, se eu me mexer durante a noite, eu agarro os travesseiros.-O moreno apagou as luzes e deitou-se de costas para Hinata, que ficou um bom tempo acordada, tentando se recuperar do susto de ter Sasuke Uchiha debruçado sobre si.

**Olá, pessoinhas, demorei muito? Agora eu acho que vou demorar mais porque as aulas na faculdade voltaram e vou ter pouco tempo. Mas nao irei abandonar a fic muito menos deixar vocês esperando semanas a fio, ok? Me digam o que acharam nas reviews. Beijos. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Uma semana se passou e Mikoto todos os dias aparecia com visitas agendadas a salões, igrejas, fazendas, lojas de vestidos de noiva, bufetts e tudo o mais. Por mais que soubesse que era mentira, Hinata estava gostando de fingir ser noiva de Sasuke. Sempre imaginou como seria quando se casasse, que vestido usaria, como seu noivo seria, a decoração da festa, a casa onde iria morar, seus filhos... E ainda sentia-se bem por ver o sorriso estampado no rosto da Uchiha todas as vezes que falava do casamento.

As duas passaram a semana provando doces, bolos e pratos principais. Mas a morena Hyuuga só se deu conta do quão séria a história estava ficando quando entraram em uma loja de noivas que ela sempre via quando passava por aquela rua.

As vitrines eram repletas de vestidos, cetim e organza emolduravam as mesmas, pétalas de rosas no chão completavam a visão mais perfeita de uma loja de noivas que Hinata poderia ter. As duas entraram e Mikoto começou a falar com uma vendedora de terninho vermelho e voz gentil. Hinata se limitou a observar o lugar a sua volta, maravilhada. No segundo seguinte, se viu experimentando diversos vestidos, cada um deles se tornando o seu preferido a cada troca.

Foi aí que ela experimentou o vestido mais perfeito de todos. O corpete branco, com decote em coração e sem alças terminava em um V um pouco abaixo da cintura, onde camadas e camadas de tule formavam a saia de princesa do vestido. Pequenas flores de seda eram vistas ao longo da saia e os olhos de Hinata brilharam. Quando se casasse, com certeza o vestido seria aquele.

Mikoto percebeu o estupor em que a Hyuuga se encontrava e levantou-se, indo até ela e mexendo um pouco na saia. Os olhos marejaram diante da imagem de Hinata no vestido.

-Você está linda, querida!-ela disse, dando um passo para trás.-Com certeza o vestido é esse!

Hinata sorriu e olhou para Mikoto, abaixando-se um pouco para abraçá-la.

-Obrigada!-ela disse, deixando a Uchiha um pouco confusa.

-Pelo quê, querida?-ela perguntou.

-Por ser uma mãe e uma sogra tão boa!-ela disse, desejando que a parte da "sogra" fosse verdade. Mikoto a abraçou com mais força, sentindo o carinho que nutria pela "nora" aumentar ainda mais.

OoOoOo

Sasuke entrou em casa e acendeu as luzes. Sua mãe arrastou Hinata pela milésima vez em duas semanas e ele estava considerando a hipótese de contratar uma secretária temporária enquanto Mikoto estivesse na cidade. Já estava escuro e as duas já deveriam estar em casa, mas ele não se importou. Retirou a roupa de qualquer jeito e entrou no banheiro, não se preocupando de fechar a porta do banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro e dexou a água quente escorrer por suas costas enquanto pensava na última semana dividindo a cama com a Hyuuga.

Já se tornara um hábito tomar banho depois dela apenas para poder observá-la enquanto dormia. O peito subia e descia no ritmo de sua respiração, os cabelos e a pele exalando um perfume de rosas que se tornara seu sonífero. Ele sempre se aproximava lentamente e segurava algumas mechas entre os dedos, sentindo a textura dos fios enquanto os aproximava do nariz. Queria poder sentir se a pele da morena era tão macia quanto parecia, ou se o gosto dela seria tão maravilhoso quanto ele achava que seria. Perdido em pensamentos, não ouviu a porta sendo aberta nem as vozes sussurradas de Hinata e sua mãe.

A morena caminhou até a porta do quarto de Sasuke, mas estancou quando viu a porta do banheiro aberta. Como se um ímã a atraísse, virou a cabeça lentamente na direção do banheiro no exato instante em que Sasuke saía do box, completamente nu. A Hyuuga arregalou os olhos e correu quando seus olhares se encontraram, se escondendo no quarto do Uchiha, o que não foi uma boa idéia, já que ele iria se trocar lá. Quando resolveu sair, ele abriu a porta do cômodo, deixando-a mais vermelha do que estava.

-Eu não vi nada, eu não vi nada, eu não vi nada!-ela falou rapidamente, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Sasuke cogitou se aproximar, mas ela poderia desmaiar. Foi até o guarda-roupa e retirou um roupão branco e vestindo-o, antes de se aproximar dela.

-Hinata, não precisa ficar assim!-ele disse, cautelosamente.-Já estou vestido.

Hinata afastou dois dedos e verificou se era seguro olhá-lo. Afastou as mãos do rosto lentamente e corou.

-Me desculpe, é que...-ela se perdeu nas palavras. Os olhos de Sasuke sempre a trouxeram paz e segurança, mas agora lhe davam medo. Não medo do homem a sua frente, mas sim do que começara a sentir quando estava perto dele. Já sabia que não poderia dar uma chance a Kiba, pois seu coração estava ocupado pelo Uchiha. Mas como explicar isso aos dois sem destruir a amizade que mantinha com cada um? Sentia-se cada vez pior e naquela tarde fora o auge. Sentiu-se extasiada quando vestiu o vestido de noiva, desejando com todas as suas forças que Sasuke se apaixonasse e quisesse ficar com ela de verdade. Mas existiam mulheres muito mais bonitas, mais simpáticas, menos desastradas e tímidas do que ela.-Já jantou?

Sasuke acordou de um pequeno transe com a pergunta repentina. Em anos de convivência, jamais encarou a morena e não conseguiu identificar o que se passava. Mas ao olhá-la, não soube dizer o que anuviava as pérolas da Hyuuga.

-Ainda não.-ele disse.

-Então eu vou preparar algo e...

Ela não terminou a frase. Sasuke a puxou para um abraço que fez seu coração dar uma cambalhota e bater muito rápido. Ele a soltou e começou a procurar algumas peças de roupas, enquanto ela saía do quarto corada e com um sorrisinho que teimava em surgir no rosto.

OoOoOo

Após o jantar, Mikoto sentou-se na sala de estar e começou a folhear mais revistas para noivas, tentando achar uma confeitaria que fizesse o bolo perfeito. Para sua alegria, Hinata permitiu que ela escolhesse o bolo e não a decepcionaria. A Hyuuga lavava a louça, sendo observada por Sasuke, que vez ou outra erguia o olhar do notebook para olhá-la. Mikoto levantou-se e tocou o ombro do filho, que fez um sinal com a cabeça, indicando que estava

escutando.

-Vou para o quarto, assim vocês podem ficar à vontade.-disse ela com uma piscadela cúmplice. Sasuke assentiu, enquanto Hinata se virava e sorrindo para os dois, rumava para o banheiro.

A morena escovou os dentes e tomou um banho rápido, enrolando-se em seu roupão lilás. Vasculhou suas coisas à procura de um pijama decente, mas nem suas camisolas ela encontrou. Foi quando se lembrou que estavam no cesto de roupas sujas e que se esquecera de lavá-los. Suspirando, caminhou até a porta do guarda-roupa de Sasuke e abriu uma das portas, encarando a sacola da loja de lingeries. Mikoto lhe comprara algumas camisolas, mas ela pretendia queimá-las ou escondê-las em um buraco bem fundo para que nunca descobrissem que a tímida Hinata Hyuuga se atreveria a usar aquele tipo de roupa. Retirou a camisola mas decente que encontrou, uma vermelha completamente transparente da cintura para baixo. Tentou achar alguma lingerie discreta, mas de qualquer forma, Sasuke veria sua roupas de baixo. Se trocou e entrou embaixo do cobertor, cobrindo até a cabeça, na esperança de se esconder do Uchiha.

Sasuke entrou no quarto alguns minutos depois e vestiu uma camiseta branca e uma calça cinza. Hinata estava coberta até a cabeça, coisa que ele não entendeu. Deitou-se na cama e um borrão vermelho lhe chamou atenção. Ergueu o cobertor um pouco e não acreditou quando viu que a Hyuuga usava uma das camisolas que sua mãe comprara. Involuntariamente, sua mão foi até o ombro desnudo da amiga e a tocou de leve. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha quando constatou que a pele dela era ainda mais macia do que imaginara. Hinata virou-se lentamente e, ainda dormindo, o abraçou. Sasuke estancou e tentou não respirar, mas Hinata se aconchegou em seu peito, procurando uma posição confortável. O Uchiha soltou a respiração aos poucos e a abraçou lentamente, tentando não acordá-la. Depositou uma das mãos em seu ombros e a outra envolveu a pequenina mãe de Hinata, o queixo encostado no topo da cabeça da morena. Um calorzinho agradável tomou conta de seu coração e ele adormeceu sentindo o perfume de rosas de Hinata.

OoOoOo

Hinata acordou algumas horas depois e sentiu que algo seugurava suas mãos e seu ombro. Ergueu a cabeça lentamente e arregalou aos olhos quando percebeu que era Sasuke e que ela estava com uma perna por sobre as dele. Seu primeiro impulso foi se afastar e corar, mas seu subconsciente a fez ficar imóvel, admirando a expressão relaxada e serena de Sasuke, a respiração ritmada e calma, a cabeça levemente recostada à cabeceira da cama. Uma idéia cruzou sua mente e ela sentiu-se um pouco estranha, mas mesmo assim, ergueu um pouco o corpo, fazendo o braço do Uchiha pender ao seu lado e o mesmo mexer um pouco os olhos, abrindo-os letamente. Mesmo com esse gesto, ela não recuou. Aproximou-se e encostou os lábios, despertando Sasuke completamente. O moreno ficou sem ação por um momento, mas guiou sua mão até as costas de Hinata, puxando-a para si enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Ambos não sabiam muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas podiam sentir as batidas descontroladas de seus corações, as mãos frias causando arrepios nas peles quentes, as borboletas no estômago e a vontade de permanecerem daquele jeito para sempre. Separaram-se quando o ar faltou e se encararam, as testas coladas.

Hinata esboçou um sorrisinho e Sasuke a bejiou na testa antes de aconchegá-la no peito novamente e adormecerem abraçados.

OoOoOo

Na manhã seguinte, Sasuke desmarcou todas as consultas e convidou Hinata para almoçar, já que Mikoto fora se encontrar com uma antiga amiga. Os dois entraram no restaurante e foram levados até a mesa reservada, mas encontraram um pequeno problema. Dois, na verdade. Naruto e Sakura estavam acomodados na mesa que o Uchiha reservara, conversando e sorrindo um para o outro. Hinata esperou encontrar a expressão tensa e irritada do moreno, mas ele parecia não se importar de ter cruzado com os dois.

O casal ergueu a cabeça quando notou a aproximação dos dois e um garçom apareceu logo em seguida.

-Desculpe, senhor Uchiha, mas houve um engano e a mesa foi reservada para dois casais diferentes. Irei procurar outra mesa para o senhor e...

-Não se incomode, eu fico aqui mesmo.

Naruto, Sakura e Hinata olharam Sasuke incrédulos. Ou ele pretendia matar o loiro e a rósea com o garfo ou realmente nao se importava de sentar-se com eles.

Alheio aos olhares confusos, Sasuke puxou a cadeira para Hinata e se acomodou, percebendo que era observado pelos três.

-O que? Estou de verde, por um acaso?-ele disse, irritadiço.

-Rabugento como sempre.-disse Naruto. Sakura deu um chute nele por debaixo da mesa, mas acabou acertando Hinata, que sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem.

Sasuke apenas o encarou. Os três entreolharam-se quando o Uchiha sumiu atrás do cardápio e começaram uma "conversa" com os olhares. Sasuke abaixou o menu e apoiou os braços na mesa.

-Vocês vão realmente ficar agindo como se não estivessem morrendo de curiosidade do porquê eu não xinguei o Naruto ainda?-perguntou, olhando para cada um deles e parando em Naruto.-Realmente, dobe, não ligo mais se você está com a Sakura ou não. Eu vou me casar com a Hinata, não devemos guardar ressentimentos.

Quem era aquele e o que fez com Sasuke Uchiha?, pensaram os três.

O moreno e Hinata fizeram os pedidos e os rapazes se levantaram, indo em direção ao banheiro. Naruto parou o Uchiha na porta, um pouco receoso.

-Sasuke, eu...

-Realmente, eu não estou ligando.-ele disse, entrando no banheiro e sentindo o nó em sua garganta apertar. Como era difícil expressar sentimentos!-E além do mais, com quem mais eu iria reclamar e chamar de dobe?

Naruto sorriu e apertou a mão de Sasuke, aliviado. Realmente sentira falta daquele rabugento!

-E então?-ele perguntou. Conhecia Sauke muito bem e percebeu desde o começo que ele tinha algo para contar.

-Então o que?

-O que você quer dizer?

Sasuke o olhou de soslaio e lavou o rosto, procurando as palavras certas.

-Estou gostando da idéia de casar com Hinata.-ele disse. Naruto fez um expressão confusa.

-E não deveria? Ela é sua noiva!

Sasuke respirou fndo e decidiu contar a verdade.

-Estamos fingindo para minha mãe que estamos noivos.-ele disse. Naruto arregalou os olhos.-Depois que a Sakura me deixou eu mantive a história do noivado por vergonha e porque ela ia me jogar na cara que até o Itachi tem uma família.-O moreno passou a mão úmida nos cabelos.-Mas eu não consigo mais enxergar a Hinata como minha amiga desastrada e de óculos horríveis.

Naruto sorriu. Será que era tão difícil ele confessar que estava apaixonado pela Hyuuga?

-Teme, eu sei como é.-ele disse.-Já namorei com ela, com o tempo os sentimentos acabam mudando. Os seus foram de uma forma mais forçada, mas a Hinata é realmente especial.-ele tocou o ombro de Sasuke, que secou as mãos e o acompanhou de volta a mesa.-Só espero que não a machuque, senão eu quebro sua cara!

Os dois voltaram para a mesa rindo, Sasuke mais aliviado de ter desaafado com alguém. Mas preferia morrer a dizer que sentira falta de Naruto e que, além de Hinata, só ele para entender o que se passava em sua cabeça.

OoOoOo

Kiba andava irritado e distraído. Largado no sofá, mudava de canal sem perceber o que estava fazendo.

Hinata andava visitando lojas de vestidos de noivas, buffets, salões e agora, acabara de vê-la conversando animadamente com o Uchiha, como se fossem um casal de verdade, acompanhados de Naruto e Sakura.

-Eu espero que faça parte do teatrinho, Hinata!-ele disse, encarando um porta-retrato com a foto dos dois sobre a mesa de centro.-Não vou aceitar te perder para o Uchiha!

Os olhos faíscaram quando ele socou o sofá, levantando e levando o porta-retrato consigo para o quarto.

**Oi, galerinha! Consegui arrumar um pouquinho de tempo pra escrever esse capítulo, mas acho que não ficou muito bom... Os próximos serão mais animadinhos, já chega de Sasuke e Hinata só nos beijinhos. E também dessa vez, eu prometo, ficarão mais longos! **

**Me digam o que acharam nas reviews, ok, meus amores? Beijos. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Uma semana se passou e Sasuke adquiriu o costume de ligar para Naruto todos os dias, sem se importar de estar alugando o loiro para falar sobre Hinata. Naquela tarde de quinta-feira não foi diferente.

-Naruto?!-disse o moreno, anotando algumas coisas em sua agenda.

-Demorou hoje!

-É, eu sei, tive muitas clientes hoje.-o moreno começou a virar a caneta nos dedos nervosamente.-Andei pensando e resolvi mudar o status do meu relacionamento com a Hinata. Vamos sair do só amigos para algo mais sério.

-Quer dizer uma amizade colorida?-perguntou o loiro.

-Não, quis dizer namorar com ela e levar a história do casamento adiante.-ele parou alguns segundos, esperando a reação de Naruto, que ficou mudo.-Convivemos há sete anos, ninguém me conhece tão bem quanto ela! Sem contar que seria um desperdício deixar ela sozinha, sendo que podemos ficar juntos!

Naruto deu uma risadinha e pigarreou.

-Eu acho que está certo, teme. Tem que correr atrás do que deseja!

-E aí o idiota do Inuzuka vai sumir do meu caminho e...

-Kiba?-o Uzumaki o interrompeu.-Ele ainda está na cidade?

-E onde mais estaria?-perguntou Sasuke.

-Tome cuidado com ele, Sasuke.-Naruto disse, o tom diferente.-O Kiba é apaixonado pela Hinata desde o colégio. Ele só foi para Tóquio por causa dela e onde ela estiver e o que fizer, ele vai saber!

Sasuke tentou não ligar para o que Naruto dizia, mas nunca o ouvira usar aquele tom de voz, nem mesmo quando descobriu sobre ele e Sakura.

-Vou montar um cronograma e depois te conto sobre a missão!-disse, sorrindo de canto ao ver Hinata sentar-se na mesa que que ocupava como secretária e conversar com algumas clientes.-Até mais, dobe!

OoOoOo

Sasuke convidou a Hyuuga para uma tarde de compras, que ela aceitou prontamente. Não era sempre que tinha oportunidade de ficar a sós com o Uchiha, ainda mais agora que se descobrira apaixonada por ele.

O moreno guiava o carro pelas ruas movimentadas da cidade, lhe lançando alguns olhares enviesados que a faziam corar. Chegaram ao shopping e ele tratou de puxá-la pela mão, levando-a para suas lojas preferidas. A Hyuuga não gostava muito das lojas que ele apreciava, mas resolveu lhes dar uma chance e experimentar algumas peças.

O moreno a levou até uma butique e pediu a vendedora que trouxesse alguns vestidos. A mulher o olhou de cima a baixo, como se pudesse ver através de suas roupas e lhes deu as costas, dando uma piscadela para Sasuke, que a ignorou totalmente. A moça voltou alguns segundos depois com alguns vestidos, entre os quais Sasuke só escolheu dois.

-Aqui, experimente esses.-ele disse, lhe entregando dois cabides. Um com um vestido índigo e outro, um vermelho. A morena entrou no provador e retirou suas peças de roupas e o sutiã, abrindo o zíper do primeiro vestido. O busto possuía um bojo delicado e o decote era quadrado, uma pequena fenda aberta entre os seios e as alças largas. A saia se abria em uma 'A' gracioso.

-Hinata, já colocou o vestido?-ela ouviu Sasuke chamar.-Venha até aqui para eu poder ver como ficou.

A Hyuuga se olhou no espelho do provador e, pela primeira vez em sete anos, se importou com a opinião de Sasuke. Afastou o cortinado e parou no meio do pequeno corredor, achando muito interessante encarar a lâmpada. Sasuke se aproximou e a olhou por inteiro. A morena se sentiu desnuda e tentou não corar, mas não obteve sucesso. Sasuke a beijou na bochecha.

-Ponha o outro agora.-disse.

Ela não esperou segunda ordem. Entrou no provador quase que correndo e foi normalizando a respiração à medida que tirava o vestido. Ela olhou o vermelho e suas mãos tremeram quando o retiraram do cabide e o vestiu. Ela abriu os olhos e se olhou no espelho.

-Já pôs o outro?-Sasuke chamou novamente. Estava louco de vontade de ver como o outro vestido ficaria nela. Quando ela saiu do provador, seu queixo caiu levemente. Jamais passou por sua cabeça que ela fosse tão linda! O vestido possuía uma larga faixa de seda vermelha abaixo do busto, um decote generoso e uma fina faixa dourada nas costas desnudas. A saia era de um tecido fluido e uma fenda que ia até o início da coxa se fazia presente quando ela se movimentava. Precisou fechar a boca para não babar.

-Pode ir se vestir.-disse Sasuke, saindo do transe.-Vamos levar os dois.

Caminharam até o caixa e saíram da loja com as duas sacolas, Hinata corada e Sasuke pensando mil e uma coisas nada inocentes que poderiam ser feitas com aqueles vestidos.

O resto das compras correram normalmente. Os dois conversaram e a tensão antes presente desapareceu. Voltaram para casa por volta das dez da noite e encontraram um bilhete de Mikoto avisando que fora a um jantar com algumas amigas.

Hinata tomou um banho quente enquanto Sasuke guardava as compras no armário, uma idéia bastante agradável lhe ocorreu. Quando a morena saiu do banheiro, ele entrou e tomou um banho rápido, não querendo encontrar Hinata dormindo quando voltasse. Vestiu a cueca cinza e se enrolou no roupão, apagando todas as luzes antes de entrar no quarto. Deitou-se na cama sorrateiramente e aproximou o rosto do pescoço da morena, a mão esquerda indo em direção à cintura dela. Sasuke soltou a respiração lentamente e Hinata se virou um pouco rápido. Ele a puxou para perto e sussurrou, os lábios a milímetros dos dela.

-Estava mais do que linda naqueles vestidos, sabia?-ele disse, roçando os narizes antes de beijá-la com paixão. Hinata passou os braços por seu pescoço e o puxou para si, mas Sasuke se afastou.-Boa noite, Hinata!

Ele sorriu de lado e a abraçou, deixando-a frustrada. Céus, ela precisava de um banho frio!

OoOoOo

Na tarde seguinte, Sasuke avisou Hinata de um passeio que fariam. Ela perguntou para onde iriam, mas o moreno não respondeu, deixando-a curiosa.

Saíram do consultório por volta das quatro da tarde e tomaram o caminho de um parque. A morena foi observando as árvores e as pessoas que andavam de patins, crianças que brincavam com bolas enormes e coloridas, algumas mães liam livros infantis para seus filhos, que escutavam com atenção enquanto comiam uma casquinha de sorvete. O moreno estacionou e abriu a porta para que ela saísse, o perfume das flores mais forte com o calor que fazia. Sasuke retirou uma toalha xadrez em preto e branco e uma cesta, enquanto jogava o jaleco dentro do porta-malas. Trancou o carro e estendeu a mão para Hinata, que a aceitou corando.

Os dois caminharam até um trecho onde não havia quase ninguém, uma árvore frondosa lançando sua sombra gigantesca pelo gramado bem aparado. O Uchiha estendeu a toalha ali e colocou a cesta sobre a mesma, sentando e retirando os sapatos, ficando de meias. Hinata fez o mesmo e ajudou-o a retirar a comida da cesta. O moreno passara em uma confeitaria durante o almoço e comprou alguns bolos, cupcakes e pães doces. Não gostava muito de doces, mas comer tomates em um piquenique não parecia uma idéia muito boa!

Hinata pegou um pão doce com várias cerejas nas bordas e cortou um pedaço, estendendo-o na direção da boca de Sasuke, que sorriu miúdo e abriu a boca. Hinata deu uma risadinha e os dois passaram o finalzinho daquela tarde de sexta comendo doces e falando trivialidades. Por volta das cinco e meia, Hinata levantou-se e deu alguns pulinhos.

-Vamos brincar, Sasuke.-ela disse, correndo um pouco dele.-Venha me pegar!

Sasuke achou que ela estava de brincadeira, mas quando a viu rir alto e se afastar, percebeu que teria que levantar e ir atrás dela. Mas ela iria pagar por fazê-lo correr feito um menino de dez anos!

O Uchiha levantou-se e rapidamente a alcançou, raspando os dedos na pele de seu braço. Hinata soltou um gritinho e correu mais, rindo. Sasuke acabou se contagiando e entrou na brincadeira. Correu mais rápido e a segurou pelo braço, puxando-a para si. Os corpos se chocaram e ele se desequilibrou, caindo junto com ela na grama fresca. Os dois riram e deitaram-se, ofegantes e corados da corrida. Hinata se aproximou e deitou a cabeça em seu peito, escutando as batidas rápidas do coração do moreno. Sasuke a puxou mais para perto e ela espalmou a mão pequena e fria em seu peito, o olhando ternamente e um sorriso tímido nos lábios. O Uchiha ergueu a cabeça e encostou os lábios nos dela, que fechou os olhos automaticamente.

Nenhum dos dois soube explicar como aconteceu, mas não conseguiam ficar um dia sem se beijarem, ou darem as mãos ou dormirem abraçados. Os momentos de intimidade como amigos deram lugar aos momentos em que um novo sentimento crescia, até que o amor que sempre existira no fundo dos seus corações viesse à tona. Pareciam dois adolescnetes em seu primeiro amor, rindo, brincando, sorrindo feito bobos um para o outro. As sensações eram novas, e não se importavam de não estarem seguros quanto ao sentimento do outro. A única coisa que importava era aplacar a ansiedade que tomava conta dos dois a cada manhã, como se algo grandioso fosse acontecer a qualquer momento. Os dois se separaram, os olhos brilhando.

-Acho que está na hora de irmos para casa.-disse Sasuke, a abraçando. Os dois ficaram mais alguns minutos deitados na grama antes de levantarem-se lentamente e irem embora de mãos dadas.

OoOoOo

No dia seguinte seguinte, um sábado, Sasuke e Hinata acompanharam Mikoto ao shopping. A Uchiha dissera mais cedo que precisava ir às compras e que tinha uma novidade. Os dois resolveram deixá-la passear à vontade enquanto iam ao cinema. Os três caminhavam pelo corredor apinhado de gente que carregava sacolas e mais sacolas de compras. Foram até a praça de alimentação e sentaram-se pedindo um café.

-Bom, -disse Mikoto, quebrando o silêncio.-espero que não tenha sido precipitado, mas marquei o casamento de vocês para daqui a duas semanas.-ela esperou a resposta dos dois, que apenas entreolharam-se, surpresos.-Será uma cerimônia simples, apenas o juiz de paz e os convidados e depois iremos para a festa.

Hinata sorriu para a "sogra" carinhosamente. Durante uma das muitas conversas, revelou que gostaria de ter um casamento simples e íntimo, mas emocionante. A Uchiha fez exatamente o que ela sempre sonhou.

-Muito obrigada, senhora Uchiha!-disse ela, estendendo as mãos por sobre a mesa, os olhos marejados.

-Não há de quê, querida, sei que é o que quer!-Mikoto disse, sorrindo. Adorava Hinata e não poupou esforços para fazer do casamento dela e de seu filho o mais lindo de todos.-Hoje eu não vou dormir em casa, meus amores. Seu pai virá essa noite e eu ficarei no hotel com ele.

-Porque não vão para minha casa?-Sasuke perguntou.-Acaso não gostou de ficar lá?

-Claro que gostei, meu amor!-ela disse, sorrindo.-Mas eu quero uma noite romântica com seu pai.

Sasuke fez uma careta. Para ele, era muito estranho imaginar sua mãe e seu pai em uma "noite romântica"! Chegava a ser cômico. A Uchiha olhou o relógio e terminou o café, levantando-se.

-Agora eu sugiro que vocês comemorem a aproximação do casamento dos dois, seu pai já deve estar no estacionamento me esperando!-ela depositou um beijo na bochecha de cada um e acenou em despedida.

Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio, e o moreno quebrou o silêncio.

-Para onde quer ir?-ele perguntou, a olhando. Ela deu de ombros e Sasuke levantou-se, deixando o dinheiro sobre a mesa e oferecendo o braço à ela. Os dois caminharam lentamente até um restaurante. Sentaram bem ao fundo, onde a luz era suave e velas iluminavam as paredes escuras do lugar. Uma música ambiente soava baixa e enebriante, o clima perfeito para um casal apaixonado. Sasuke queria dizer muitas coisas, mas nenhuma parecia boa o suficiente. Acabou por escolher a que mais o deixava seguro. Tocou a mão da Hyuuga de leve, fazendo-a desviar o olhar do restaurante para ele.

-Fiquei muito feliz em saber que vamos nos casar em duas semanas!

Ela o olhou um pouco confusa e sorriu timidamente.

-Não vamos nos esquecer que é de mentirinha, não é?-ela perguntou, o coração ficando pequenino no peito.

-Não precisa ser se você não quiser.-ele arriscou. Tinha medo de expor demais seus sentimentos e afastá-la, mas se nunca tentasse iria se arrepender.-Pra mim não é mais brincadeira, Hinata!

A morena sorriu abertamente e apertou a mão do Uchiha.

-Eu não quero que seja de brincadeira.-ela disse, abaixando o tom de voz.

Sasuke sorriu e encostou as testas, tocando os lábios dela com os seus.

-Então, à partir de agora, você é minha noiva de verdade e daqui a duas semanas, minha esposa!-ele disse, os olhos faíscantes e o coração acelerado.

OoOoOo

Voltaram para casa e encontraram o apartamento escuro e silencioso. Hinata resolveu passar em casa e disse à Sasuke que logo voltaria. Entrou no apartamento um pouco sombrio devido aos dias de sua ausência. Milagrosamente, ela não tinha recados na secretária eletrônica, o que lhe soou estranho. Desde que contara sobre o noivado falso que Kiba não ligava ou a procurava. Agora tera de se preocupar com a melhor maneira de lhe contrar que estava noiva de verdade e que se casaria com o Uchiha.

Escutou o chuveiro no apartamento de Sasuke ser ligado e resolveu tomar um banho. Colocou uma camisola vermelha com bolinhas brancas de alças largas, um presente de Kiba em seu aniversário de vinte anos. Foi até o seu banheiro e entrou embaixo da água, deixando-a escorrer pelos ombros e colo, enquanto prendia o cabelo em um nó. Enquanto a água caía, permitiu-se pensar sobre o quanto seus sentimentos com relação à Sasuke haviam mudado. Jamais pensou que, do dia para a noite, fosse desejar beijá-lo ou sentir a textura de sua pele quente, ou afagar os cabelos negros enquanto conversavam. Sentia-se uma boba apaixonada, mas a boba mais feliz do mundo por ser correspondida. Terminou o banho sorrindo e secou-se, vestindo uma lingerie rosa um pouco infantil e a camisola de bolinhas. Procurou pelos óculos e os colocou, sentando-se no sofá. Não soube quanto tempo ficou lá, mas soube que cochilou, pois acordou alguns minutos depois com Sasuke carregando-a para seu apartamento.

Sasuke carregava Hinata de volta para casa quando notou que ela acordava e passava os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, a cabeça enterrada na curva do mesmo. A respiração quente e calma lhe trazia um sensação muito boa, mas foi substituída por outra quando ela depositou um beijo inocente em seu pescoço. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia, mas ele esperou sete anos para descobrir que estava apaixonado e, em duas semanas, ela seria sua esposa. Entrou em seu apartamento e fechou a porta com o pé. Levou-a até seu quarto e deitou-a na cama, voltando para a sala de estar e trancando todas as portas e janelas.

Hinata permaneceu deitada do jeito que ele a deixara, o sono tomando conta de si aos poucos. Escutou o moreno entrar no quarto e fechar a porta, deitando-se ao seu lado tentando não acordá-la. Ele reitou seus óculos e a puxou para perto, enquanto unia os lábios. Fora um beijo diferente, ela percebeu. Todos os outros eram calmos e delicados como esse, mas Sasuke parecia querer passar mais do que carinho e delicadeza naquele gesto. As mãos grandes passearam por sua nuca e ombros e os beijos foram tranferidos para o pescoço enquanto a alça da camisola era puxada para baixo.

Sasuke não estava com a menor pressa. Era muito mais interessante notar a pele alva arrepiando-se com seu toque, a respiração ficando descompassada e a Hyuuga permitindo-o causar todas as sensaçãoes possíveis nela. O moreno puxou a outra alça para baixo e, sem deixar de beijá-la, retirou a peça, largando-a em algum canto do quarto. Hinata passou os braços por seu pescoço e ele deitou-se sobre ela, o beijo ficando mais intenso e os toques mais urgentes. Ele desabotoou o sutiã rosa e beijou toda a extensão de seu colo, esperando o momento certo de agir. Hinata fechou os olhos e suspirou, e Sasuke avançou sobre os mamilos intumescidos, enquanto retirava o moletom e a cueca que usava. Voltou a dar atenção somente a ela, a mão livre entrando na calcinha da mesma cor e estimulando-a lentamente, observando cada uma das reações da morena. A Hyuuga mantinha os olhos fechados e as costas arqueadas, contendo os gemidos com dificuldade. Sasuke movimentou os dedos mais rapidamente e, antes que ela chegasse ao ápice, subiu o corpo até alcançar sua boca. Os dois beijaram-se e ele sentou-se, as costas na cabeceira da cama. Retirou a última peça da morena e posicionou-a em seu colo, penetrando-a lentamente. Hinata cravou as unhas em suas costas e ele fechou os olhos. As sensações eram tão boas... Observá-la sentindo prazer a cada gesto dele, as pérolas brilhantes e a pele arrepiada o faziam o homem mais feliz do mundo. Queria poder amá-la todos os dias e fazê-la sentir tudo o que estava sentindo todas as noites.

-Sas...Sasuke...-ela gemeu em seu ouvido, eriçando todos os pêlos de seu corpo e atiçando todos os seu nervos. Ele começou a mover-se lentamente, os dois encarando-se nos olhos. Os corpos estavam quentes, as respirações descompassadas misturavam-se. Hinata guiou uma as mãos para a nuca do Uchiha e a cada estocada, o arranhava nas costas e puxava os fios do cabelo sedoso. Sasuke passou a acompanhá-la nos gemidos.

O Uchiha a tocava em um ponto que fazia todo o seu corpo vibrar. Estava sentindo uma sensação poderosa assomar dentro de si e, em pouco segundos, seus corpo inteiro relaxou e ela agarrou-se no Uchiha, tentando normallizar a respiração. Sasuke estocou mais algumas vezes e tentou sair dela, mas Hinata enlaçou as pernas em sua cintura e fez que não com a cabeça. O moreno continuou estocando até a morena sentir o líquido quente invadindo-a.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e foram tomar um banho, para depois trocarem os lençóis e caírem na cama, exautos e felizes, e adormecerem abraçados como em todas as outras noites.

OoOoOo

Hinata e Mikoto foram para a última prova do vestido antes do casamento. Riam e conversavam, sem notar a presença de Kiba do lado de fora. O Inuzuka esperou a Uchiha ir para o fundo da loja com a vendedora e abordou Hinata.

-O que você está fazendo, Hinata?

A morena se virou rapidamente em sua direção, um pouco assustada.

-Kiba?!

-Agora faz parte do teatrinho experimentar vestidos de noiva?

Hinata abaixou o olhar e Kiba bufou impaciente. Algo estava errado!

-Kiba, olha...

Foi então que ele viu o anel de noivado que não existia antes na mão direita da Hyuuga.

-Me diz que isso não é o que eu estou pensando!-disse ele, segurando a mão da jovem. Hinata não respondeu e ele conteve um urro de raiva.

-Eu posso explicar Kiba!-ela disse, nervosa.-Sei que eu prometi pensar, mas eu e Sasuke nos apaixonamos!

Kiba a olhou, um brilho diferente no olhar. Soltou a mão da morena bruscamente e saiu da loja, um pouco desnorteado. Ao chegar à esquina, tirou o telefone do bolso e discou o número da única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo.

-Sr. Hyuuga? Precisamos conversar.

**Olá, meus amores! Apesar da correria e dos meus milhões de trabalhos, escrevi esse capítulo com muito carinho! Espero que gostem e me digam o que acharam nas reviews, ok? Beijos. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata estava sentada em sua mesa no consultório de Sasuke, sentido uma imensa vontade de sorrir. Desde que o noivado passou a ser verdadeiro ela andava radiante. As clientes de Sasuke obviamente ficaram possessas quando descobriram que o cirurgião preferido delas agora era um homem comprometido. Elas se encaravam a cada vez que o Uchiha saía de sua sala e ia até Hinata, lhe dando um beijo rápido e chamando a próxima paciente.

A morena escutou o celular vibrar alto no fundo de sua bolsa. Estavam no horário do almoço, então não havia ninguém na sala de espera. Buscou o aparelho no fundo da bolsa e viu o nome de Hiashi Hyuuga piscar para ela. Sentiu o sangue parar de circular no corpo e suas mãos ficaram frias quase que imediatamente. Sasuke estava fora comprando o almoço dos dois. Atendeu a ligação com as mãos trêmulas.

-Uma passagem foi deixada em seu apartamento. Irei te esperar no aeroporto hoje à noite e espero que você volte por vontade própria, senão irei acabar com essa palhaçada de uma forma mais dramática.

O homem desligou o telefone sem ao menos esperar a resposta da filha. Sasuke abriu a porta do consultório e encontrou Hinata encarando o celular como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?-ele perguntou.

A morena ergueu a cabeça e a balançou levemente.

-Não, nada. Só achei que tivesse esquecido de um trabalho, mas lembrei que já o entreguei.-ela forçou um sorriso.

Sasuke o retribuiu e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se ao lado dela. Os dois almoçaram em silêncio, Hinata absorta em seus pensamentos.

À noite, Hinata escreveu um bilhete e deixou em cima da mesa da sala de estar de Sasuke. Arrumou suas malas e partiu para o aeroporto, um nó se formando em sua garganta. Estava com raiva! Kiba ligara para ela durante a tarde e perguntara se a jovem recebera alguma ligação de seu pai. Preferiu imaginar que não fora Kiba que contara à seu pai que ela estava noiva de verdade do Uchiha, mas ela sabia que não poderia negar para si mesma que o Inuzuka estava tentando mantê-la presa à ele. Deligou o telefone sem cerimônia e não atendia às ligações de Kiba.

Entrou no avião e ficou encarando a pequena janela ao seu lado, as lágrimas caindo lentamente enquanto imaginava como Sasuke reagiria e o que sentiria quando percebesse que ela fora embora. Tocou o anel em sua mão direita, a única lembrança do que sentia por ele. Encostou a cabeça na poltrona e jurou para si mesma que odiaria Kiba até o último dia de sua vida.

OoOoOo

Sasuke deixou Hinata no quarto e foi tomar um banho. Mikoto voltaria naquela noite com seu pai e os quatro jantariam juntos. O moreno saiu do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha branca e não encontrou a Hyuuga. Decidiu ver se ela fora ao seu apartamento quando viu um pequeno bilhete em cima da mesa.

"_Sasuke, hoje meu pai me ligou e exigiu que eu voltasse para casa hoje à noite, caso contrário, ele iria até Tóquio me buscar. Kiba descobriu que estávamos juntos e contou tudo à ele, então, para evitar mais problemas para nós dois, eu decidi voltar para casa. Não sei quanto tempo vou ficar aqui, mas eu vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para voltar a morar aí._

_Com amor, Hinata."_

Sasuke ficou estático, observando a caligrafia fina e delicada quando a porta se abriu e seus pais entraram. Mikoto achou a expressão de Sasuke muito estranha, ainda mais quando largou um pedaço de papel na mesa e sentou-se no sofá, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Ela abaixou-se e leu o bilhete, mas não conseguiu entender muito bem. Porque o pai de Hinata a mandou voltar? E o que tinha esse tal de Kiba?

-Sasuke o que significa isso?-ela perguntou. Sentou-se o lado do filho, enquanto Fugaku fechava a porta e sentava-se do outro lado do moreno. Sasuke ergueu a cabeça, os olhos vermelhos e pequenas lágrimas no canto dos olhos. Ele suspirou pesado e seu coração pareceu encolher no peito.

-Hinaa foi embora.-ele disse. Seria melhor contar a verdade de uma vez, depois pensaria no que fazer.-Não estávamos noivos de verdade. Ela é minha melhor amiga desde a faculdade e mora no apartamento ao lado há sete anos. Pedi que ela me ajudasse e ela aceitou, mas com a convivência eu percebi que realmente gosto dela e decidimos ficar noivos de verdade.-Ele olhou para a mãe, que o encarava em um misto de confusão e pena.-Esse Kiba é um cara que estudou com ela e todos sabiam que ele é apaixonado pela Hinata, a não ser ela mesma.-ele deu uma risada sarcástica.-O Naruto bem que me avisou que ele seria perigoso!

-Vocês me enganaram?-Mikoto disse por fim. Gostava muito de Hinata e ficou feliz por saber que eles iriam ficar juntos de verdade, mas não podia conter a indignação por ter sido feita de boba.

-Era isso ou ouvir vocês dois me dizendo que até Itachi tem uma família, que mesmo sendo bem sucedido, minha noiva me trocou pelo meu melhor amigo.-Sasuke cuspiu as palavras, a raiva crescente. Achou que amava Sakura, mas só agora sabia o que era amar alguém e não deixaria que Kiba lhe tirasse Hinata.-Mas não pense em cancelar o casamento, porque eu vou trazer Hinata de volta e ela será minha esposa!

Sasuke levantou-se e foi para o quarto. Pegou a primeira calça e a primeira camiseta que viu. Fugaku entrou no quarto e tocou o ombro do filho.

-Espero que pense bem no que vai fazer, Sasuke.-ele disse.-Pense que se o pai dessa moça consegue influenciá-la a ponto dela te deixar para evitar problemas, ele pode fazer qualquer coisa contra você e isso pode pesar sobre ela!

Sasuke o encarou enquanto calçava os tênis. Não iria agir de cabeça quente com relação à Hinata, mas fazia questão de deixar o sangue ferver nesse instante.

-Primeiro eu vou atrás do Kiba.-ele disse, levantando-se.-Do pai da Hinata eu cuido depois!

OoOoOo

Kiba não conseguia levantar-se do sofá. Ligara para Hinata repetidas vezes e só caía na caixa postal. Desde o momento em que ela desligara o telefone em sua cara ele soube que não fizera a coisa certa. Seria muito melhor perdê-la para o Uchiha, mas ainda poder vê-la e ter sua amizade, do que tê-la longe de si e com ódio. Tentou ligar para ela novamente, mas o telefone continuava desligado.

A campainha de sua casa tocou e ele levantou-se o mais devagar que pôde e a abriu, não gostando nem um pouco da visita. Sasuke Uchiha o encarava com as feições duras e a jugular dilatada, os olhos com um brilho assassino e as mãos trêmulas. O moreno não esperou convite para entrar e nem precisava. Socou o Inuzuka com toda a força e, quando o rapaz bateu as costas contra o portal, ele o segurou pela gola da camiseta, praticamente rosnando em seu rosto.

-O que você achou que estava fazendo? Pensou que conseguiria tirá-la de mim?

Kiba riu sonoramente, o canto esquerdo dos lábios escorriam um filete de sangue.

-Pensei? Não estou vendo Hinata aqui, acaso ela está no seu bolso?

Sasuke perdeu o resto do controle e jogou o Inuzuka no chão, prendendo-o ali com as pernas e socando-o até não aguentar mais. Kiba pareceu não se importar, nem se deu ao traalho de reagir aos golpes. Sasuke afastou-se dele e sentou-se no chão, as lágrimas que ele não queria que caíssem o venceram.

-Eu vou trazê-la de volta e ela vai ser minha esposa, Kiba!-disse ele após alguns instantes.-E não há nada que você possa fazer com relação à isso!

Sasuke deu às costas ao rapaz e saiu batendo a porta. Kiba limpou a boca com as costas da mão e foi até a cozinha buscar gelo.

-Se pensa que eu vou ficar assistindo a essa palhaçada de camarote, Uchiha, está muito enganado!-ele disse e largou-se no sofá, encarando a foto dele e de Hinata na mesa de centro.-Prefiro ver você morta do que casada com ele Hinata. Não se esqueça disso!

OoOoOo

Hinata não falava com ninguém e procurava sair do quarto quando sabia que seu pai não estava em casa. A raiva tomava conta de si todas as vezes em que pensava que estava sem Sasuke por causa dele e de Kiba. Não era uma pessoa dada a sentimentos ruins, mas nessa situação não conseguia agir passivamente.

Naquela tarde, escutou o telefone tocar e resolveu atender. O número era restrito e ela tinha esperanças de que pudesse ser uma ligação de Sasuke.

-Hinata, não desligue por favor!-disse Kiba, mas já era tarde. Hinata encerrou a ligação com os músculos tensos. Quando ele iria deixá-la em paz?

Kiba, por outro lado, observava os portões de ferro da casa da Hyuuga. Esperaria ela sair e ela o ouviria nem que fosse à força.

Em Tóquio, Sasuke arrumava algumas roupas dentro de uma mala. Na verdade, ele as jogava e Mikoto arrumava. A Uchiha apenas observa a expressão raivosa e o sangue afluindo de quando em quando para a face do filho. Realmente ele deveria se importar muito com Hinata, só assim para largar a clínica que sempre fora sua vida para correr atrás da moça.

Kiba aguardou pacientemente até que avistou Hinata abrir o gigantesco portão de ferro e sair despreocupadamente. Ele aproximou-se sorrateiramente de carro e parou a alguns metros dela. Saiu do veículo e aproximou-se por trás. Cobriu a boca da morena com sua mão e, com a que estava livre, aplicou-lhe uma injeção de tranquilizante. Após alguns segundos, Hinata desmaiou em seus braços e ele a colocou dentro do carro sem alarde. Ninguém poderia atrapá-lho agora. O Uchiha teria uma agradável surpresa!

OoOoOo

Hinata abriu os olhos e sentiu a cabeça um pouco pesada. Tentou mexer os braços, mas notou que estava amarrada. Começou a se desesperar, mas não conseguia se mexer direito, como se alguém a tivesse drogado. Tentou falar ou gritar, mas sua boca parecia seca. Avistou uma sombra, mas seus olhos não focalizavam nada direito.

-Vejo que já acordou, Hinata!

A moça paralisou todas as tentativas que fazia até o momento e seus músculos enrijeceram involuntariamente ao ouvir a voz de Kiba. O rapaz entrou em foco quando se aproximou o bastante para ela contar os cílios dele.

-Você deve estar se perguntando como veio parar aqui, não?-ele disse, observando Hinata olhá-lo com repulsa. Sentia-se mal por obrigá-la a ficar ao seu lado, mas não podia deixá-la solta e à mercê do Uchiha.-Te trouxe pra cá há três dias, quando você saía de casa. Seu pai colocou a polícia da cidade inteira atrás de você. Provavelmente, já contatou o país inteiro!-disse ele divertido.

-Me deixe ir embora, Kiba.-ela pediu. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ela tentou impedir que elas caíssem, mas foi em vão.-Por que está fazendo isso comigo, nós éramos amigos!

Kiba riu.

-Nós nunca fomos amigos, Hinata! Você sempre foi minha amiga, mas eu não quero só sua amizade! Poderíamos ser muito felizes juntos, mas você preferiu o Uchiha, não foi?-ele engoliu em seco.-Sempre assim, você já até o transformou em seu melhor amigo, se esqueceu de mim!-ele a encarou com raiva.-Você nunca vai ficar com ele, entendeu? Não enquanto eu estiver aqui para impedir. Agora vamos comer!

Ele se aproximou com um prato de lasanha e um copo de suco, mas Hinata virou o rosto.

-Quero ir embora daqui!-ela disse.-Voê não percebe que quanto mais me deixar aqui, mais eu vou te odiar e amar o Sasuke?

O Inuzuka fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome do Uchiha. Deixou o copo sobre uma mesa de madeira próxima e puxou uma câmera.

-Vamos mostrar para o Sasuke como estamos felizes, então?-ele disse, um sorriso de escárnio no rosto.

Na manhã seguinte, Sasuke arrumava suas coisas para ir ao aeroporto quando sua mãe entrou em casa aflita.

-Sasuke, a correspondência chegou-ela disse, lhe entregando um envelope. O moreno abriu-o e suas mãos tremeram quando ele viu diferentes fotos de Hinata amarrada, os olhos vermelhos e o rosto manchado de lágrimas, ao lado de um Kiba sorridente.

-Estou indo atrás dela agora!-ele disse.-A polícia irá saber que esse imbecil está com a minha mulher!

OoOoOo

Sasuke desembarcou no dia seguinte e foi direto para o endereço que buscou na internet: a agência de Hiashi Hyuuga. Não se importava se o homem o acharia rude ou não, a única coisa que o importava no mundo estava amarrada em algum lugar da cidade à mercê de Kiba.

Aguardou na sala de espera até receber autorização para entrar no escritório do homem. O lugar era totalmente ocupado por objetos metálicos e tapetes em cores claras, algumas estantes com alguns livros de capas coloridas e um lustre de cristal gigantesco pendendo do teto.

O pai de Hinata fez sinal para ele se apoximar, o que ele fez rapidamente. Jogou o envelope que Kiba o enviara sobre a mesa, os olhos faíscantes.

-Meu relacionamento com Hinata não era de mentira!-ele disse, a voz trêmula.-O senhor a separou de mim e a jogou nas mãos desse monstro e, ao invés de mover o mundo para encontrá-la, está sentado aqui, trabalhando como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

-A polícia está fazendo o seu trabalho.-ele disse, simplesmente.

-Se estivesse fazendo, Hinata estaria aqui, agora!-ele disse, socando a mesa. Hiashi se assustou e se levantou, mas Sasuke contornou a mesa e enfiou o dedo em seu peito com mais força do que gostaria.-Eu vou me casar com Hinata e o senhor colocará Neji na presidência. Ela ficará livre dessas obrigações idiotas poque eu tenho perfeitas condições de dar uma vida perfeita a ela. E se o senhor tentar me atrapalhar, teremos problemas!

O Uchiha deu as costas à Hiashi, um pouco mais aliviado.

-Onde você pensa que vai, rapaz?-ele perguntou.

-O que me fez voar de Tóquio até aqui, salvar sua filha!-e saiu batendo a porta.

OoOoOo

O Uchiha saiu do escritório de Hiashi e ligou para seu irmão, Itachi.

-Já conseguiu falar com eles?-perguntou, assim que ouviu a respiração do mais velho.

-Já, e eles já estão procurando por ela há dois dias. Ao que parece em breve eles terão notícias.-respondeu Itachi.-Eu lhes dei seu número, qualquer informação, eles vão te ligar.

-Está certo, então.-ele pensou um pouco antes de falar.-Muito obrigado!

Ainda pôde ouvir a risada baixa do irmão mais velho antes de desligar. Itachi nunca passara despercebido na escola e poderia ter sido um simples garoto popular se não se metesse com vigaristas. Na época da escola fez dois amigos que pareciam sua sombra, Deidara e Sasori, que conheciam todos os cantos de qualquer lugar da cidade. Agora, os dois trabalhavam na polícia, mas mantinham contato com alguns mafiosos.

O telefone tocou e ele não conseguiu reconhecer o número. Atendeu um pouco nervoso, mas com a voz firme.

-Sasuke Uchiha?

-Sim, sou eu.

-Achamos sua noiva!

OoOoOo

Kiba estava observando Hinata amarrada a cadeira, o rosto da jovem manchado de lágrimas. Depois de enviar as fotos para Sasuke, achou que ele iria correndo para Konoha atrás da morena, mas o Uchiha estava silencioso demais pro gosto do Inuzuka. Pegou o celular no bolso e ia discar o número do trabalho para justificar mais um dia de falta quando escutou um barulho. Olhou para Hinata, que imediatamente parou de fazer barulho e mantinha os olhos arregalados de medo, amordaçada.

Do outro lado do galpão onde estavam, Sasuke, Sasori, Deidara e alguns policiais se esgueiravam pelos fundos, tentando ao máximo não fazer barulho, mas não obtiveram sucesso, já que Deidara fizera o favor de derrubar uma caixa repleta de estalinhos. Estavam em uma fábrica desativada de fogos de artifício e o loiro não poderia estar mais feliz, já que adorava explodir coisas.

-Você é retardado, por acaso?-perguntou Sasuke, entre dentes.-Quer que ele nos ouça?

-Ele já deve ter ouvido, Uchiha!-disse Sasori, indiferente.-Já deve estar procurando a fonte do barulho.

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

-Eu vou por trás daquelas caixas ali e vocês cuidem do Inuzuka!

O Uchiha se aproximou da pilha com várias caixas, enquanto os policiais ficavam para trás. Distinguiu a silhueta de Kiba se afastando de uma pequena clareira onde uma pessoa estava sentada, amarrada e amordaçada. Reconheceria aqueles cabelos em qualquer lugar do mundo. Sentiu o sangue esquentar e conteve o impulso de ir até lá e socar Kiba até matá-lo, mas poderia fazer isso depois. O Inuzuka sumiu de seu campo de visão e, quando ouviu um estrondo e sons de tiros, Sasuke correu para a morena.

Hinata emitia sons através da mordaça, lágrimas caindo dos olhos e os braços marcados pelas cordas. Sasuke desamarrou-a o mais rápido que pôde e a puxou para longe da clareira, mas era tarde. A face contorcida de raiva de Kiba apareceu entre as caixas e ele atirou. Sasuke não soube explicar o que aconteceu, mas em um segundo ele olhava para Hinata e no outro estava no chão, o braço direito sangrando.

-SASUKE!-Hinata gritou, desesperada. Ela correu até ele, ignorando os gritos de raiva de Kiba.

-A bala só me acertou de raspão, está tudo bem!-ele disse, beijando-a levemente. Um ruído fez os dois se separem.

Kiba contornou a pilha de caixas e apontou a arma para os dois, mas Hinata foi mais rápida. Puxou a arma que estava nas mãos de Sasuke e disparou. Qualquer pessoa normal conseguiria acertar o alvo, mas Hinata acertou uma caixa, que desequilibrou uma pilha enorme, que começou a cair sobre Kiba. O Inuzuka, completamente fora de si, atirou em todas as direções, soltando faíscas que acenderam alguns fogos, os mesmo que começaram a estourar e acender outros. Em poucos minutos o lugar estava explodindo em cores e luzes.

Sasuke puxou Hinata para longe e passou pelos policiais, que correram em seu encalço. Kiba veio logo atrás, achando que iria escapar, mas Sasori o imobilizou e algemou-o, levando-o para a viatura. Deidara, por sua vez, ficou observando as explosões, maravilhado!

-Sasuke?-uma voz baixa e melodiosa trouxe Sasuke de volta à Terra. Estivera observando a prisão de Kiba e esqueceu-se do motivo de estar ali, Hinata.

O moreno a abraçou forte e ela sentiu todo o medo e a dor irem embora. As bochechas vermelhas e o rosto um pouco sujo dos dias amarrada a dixavam mais bonita, na opinião do moreno.

-Me promete uma coisa?-ele pediu.

-Quantas quiser.

-Prometa que nunca vai me deixar.

Ela sorriu, aconchegada no peito do moreno.

-Está prometido.

Olá, pessoinhas! Demorei muito? Bom, não sei se o capítulo ficou bom, se atendeu as expectativas de vocês, e nem se eu consegui deixá-lo do jeito que eu **queria. Mas foi o melhor que consegui fazer em fim de período! =) **

**Não sei se vai ser bom ou ruim, mas o próximo será o último capítulo! Se quiserem deixar sugestões de finais ou de situações que queriam que acontecessem, posso incluí-las no capítulo.**

**Me digam o que acharam nas reviews, ok? Beijos. =)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata saiu do elevador com os longos cabelos despenteados. Não soube bem o que Sasuke disse ou fez ao seu pai, mas ele a liberou para ficar em Tóquio a vida toda se quisesse, pois Neji assumiria a presidência da agência Hyuuga. Ajeitou os óculos na ponte do nariz e arrastou a pesada mala azul pelo corredor até a porta do apartamento de Sasuke. Originalmente, o primeiro lugar para onde iria seria o seu apartamento, mas não via o moreno desde a noite da prisão de Kiba e estava com saudades dele. Tirou o sobretudo bege e o colocou sobre a mala, tocando a campainha. Esperou alguns minutos antes de escutar passos e Sasuke abrir a porta de toalha. O dorso ainda estava molhado e ele bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos sempre arrepiados atrás para retirar um pouco da água. Ele a olhou supreso, antes de abrir espaço para ela passar.

Mas fechou a porta, Sasuke a envolveu em um abraço e enterrou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos enquanto depositava pequenos beijos ali.

-Senti sua falta.-ele disse, depois de alguns minutos abraçados e em silêncio.

-Também senti sua falta.

Eles se olharam longamente, o Uchiha tentando gravar todos os detalhes do rosto angelical da morena. Sentira tanto medo de perdê-la, mas agora podia abraçá-la e sentir a textura de sua pele alva sempre que quisesse. Não precisava esperar mais.

-Ainda quer ser minha esposa?-ele perguntou, um sorriso mínimo no rosto. Os olhos de Hinata brilharam e ela lhe sorriu o mais lindo de todo os sorrisos que já lhe lançara.

-Sempre.

OoOoOo

O Uchiha acordou na manhã seguinte com o som estridente da campainha. A pessoa parecia ter urgência em falar com ele, pois tocava insistentemente. Vestiu o roupão e caminhou sonolento até a porta, dando de cara com Mikoto, que sorria abertamente ao lado de um Fugaku sempre sério.

-Querido, assim que Itachi contou sobre a volta de Hinata eu vim correndo!-disse ela, abraçando-o fortemente.-Onde ela está?

-Dormindo, mamãe.

Fugaku entrou e sentou-se no sofá, um pedido mudo de uma dose de whisky. Sasuke caminhou até o bar e pegou um copo com gelo, servindo uma dose e entregando-a ao pai.

-Creio que posso começar a preparar o casamento de vocês novamente, não?

Sasuke revirou os olhos e se atirou no sofá, tomando o cuidado de não esbarrar em Fugaku, e suspirou pesado.

-Pode, mamãe. Seria até bom, porque não quero ficar perdendo o meu tempo comprando coisas.

A Uchiha ficou tagarelando um bom tempo sobre como gostava da Hyuuga, como ela era gentil, que deveria ter sido muito difícil ter pasado por todos os problemas que passou e que faria de tudo para minimizar as preocupações da nora. Fugaku lançou um olhar para o filho, reparando nas suaves olheiras que se formavam em seus olhos, a barba começava a ficar aparente e a pele estava ainda mais pálida do que o normal. Ele precisava urgentemente de um bom dia de sono e não conseguiria fazer isso enquanto Mikoto o enchesse de opiniões sobre a nora. Levantou-se e ficou de pé ao lado da porta.

-Sasuke precisa descansar, Mikoto.-ele disse, simplesmente. A mulher olhou o filho com atenção e pareceu perceber os indícios do cansaço do filho. Ela o tocou de leve no rosto e levantou-se.

-Não precisa se preocupar, querido. Já sei como tudo deve ficar e tenho certeza de que será o casamento mais lindo do mundo!-disse ela, enquanto Fugaku abria a porta e abria passagem para Mikoto.

-Descanse, filho.

Sasuke assentiu e esperou a porta estar fechada para ir até ela, trancá-la e voltar a passos lentos para o quarto, onde enterrou a cabeça nos cabelos de Hinata e adormeceu rapidamente, segurando a mão de sua noiva.

OoOoOo

Sasuke estava sentado, o terceiro copo de whisky na mão. A cerimônia seria no mesmo local da festa e todos esperavam a chegada da noiva. O Uchiha estava tão nervoso que, na hora em que Naruto o entregou a caixinha com as alianças, suas mãos pareceram borracha e ele a derrubou. O loiro o levou para tomar uma dose para se acalmar, mas no ritmo em que estava, ficaria bêbado antes mesmo da festa começar. Sua mãe se aproximou dele e o tocou no ombro, um sorriso terno no rosto. Se ela achava que iria conseguir acalmá-lo, estava muito enganada. Ele próprio teria que se segurar para não desmaiar na frente do juiz de paz.

-Sakura ligou para Naruto e avisou que já estão à caminho.-disse ela. Sasuke sentiu seu interior tremer e seu corpo ficou dormente repentinamente. Queria levantar, mas sabia que iria cair com tudo.

-É melhor você se apressar e ir para o altar, teme, elas chegarão rápido!-disse Naruto, arrastando-o sem cerimônia.

O moreno ficou parado, sentindo os pares de olhos sobre si. A porta por onde Hinata entraria parecia-lhe muito mais interessante, e foi para onde ele olhou até ver a cabeleira rosada de Sakura aparecer ao lado de Naruto.

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e a visão dele ficou turva. Hinata usava o vestido de princesa que escolhera com Mikoto, os cabelos meio presos e um pouco ondulados. A maquiagem era simples e delicada e ela sorria abertamente. O estômago de Sasuke revirou e ele achou que iria vomitar de nervosismo nos sapatos pretros lustrosos, mas segurou-se. Deveria realmente estar com a aparência péssima, pois Naruto aproximou-se dele sorrateiramente e o encarou.

-Teme, você está ok?

Ele o olhou de soslaio e maneou a cabeça em um sim, tentando parecer sereno, mas claramente sem sucesso. Ele olhava atento os passos de Hinata, sentindo o desespero passar aos poucos a cada centímetro que ela se aproximava. Ele esperou Hiashi entregá-la à ele e a beijou na testa, os nervos se acalmando completamente. Eles se colocaram diante do juiz e a cerimômia começou.

OoOoOo

Mikoto brincava com seu neto Chiriku, filho de Itachi, quando o telefone tocou. Ela levantou-se, sem desviar a atenção do pequeno que teimava em pôr as peças do quebra-cabeça na boca. O pequeno parecia-se muito com a mãe, Hikari, uma moça bonita com cabelos castanho-claros e pele alva. Mas os olhos eram inconfundivelmente idênticos aos de Itachi: tinham o mesmo ar de superioridade e inteligência, mas com um brilho gentil como os da mãe. Chiriku bateu a peça que segurava na mesa de centro, decido a quebrá-la. Como não conseguiu, largou-a no chão e foi engatinhando até a avó.

-Alô.-disse Mikoto, enquanto impedia que Chiriku avançasse em direção à cozinha com o pé.

-Sou eu, mamãe.-disse Sasuke, o tom de voz bastante diferente do que ela estava acostumada a ouvir.-Liguei para avisar que eu e Hinata voltaremos amanhã.

-Mas que notícia, maravilhosa, querido!-exclamou Mikoto.-E como foi a lua-de-mel?

-Quando voltarmos eu conto, mãe! Temos muitas novidades! Até amanhã!

Sasuke não esperou resposta e desligou o telefone do hotel. Hinata comia algumas torradas, um copo de suco de laranja na pequena bandeja em seu colo. Ela sorriu enquanto mastigava, o rosto ganhando uma aparência infantil e delicada. Mal podia esperar para contar as novidades à mãe! Deitou-se ao lado da agora senhora Uchiha e fechou os olhos, lembrando-se de um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida.

_"Sasuke arrumava a camisa, que teimava em amarrotar próximo à gola. Sem paciência, ele abaixou um pouco mais o tecido e abriu o primeiro botão, esperando que assim disfarçasse o defeito. Hinata saiu do banheiro com um vestido leve amarelo claro, o rosto pálido e os olhos um pouco anuviados._

_-Hinata, você está bem?-ele perguntou, nervoso. _

_-Sasuke, acho melhor você se sentar.-ela pediu, em tom sério. O moreno achou que ela fosse dizer que o mundo iria acabar em uma hora ou que ela havia se enganado e não o amava. Suas mãos suaram automaticamente._

_-Eu... eu...-ela começou. Parecia não saber por onde começar._

_-Você...?-ele encorajou._

_-Eu... euestougrávida.-ela disse tão rápido e baixo que o Uchiha aproximou-se dela, mas não entendeu uma palavra._

_-Como disse?_

_-Eu estou grávida!-ela disse, sem gaguejar e com as bochechas coradas._

_Sasuke a encarou durante dez minutos, a boca abrindo e fechando diversas vezes, mas sem emitir som algum. Finalmente, ele engoliu em seco e a notícia pareceu tomar forma em sua mente. Ele levantou-se e a abraçaou com força, erguendo-a do chão enquanto rodopiavam pelo quarto, as gargalhadas gostosas de Hinata enchendo o ar."_

O Uchiha a olhou novamente e seu interior aqueceu-se. Finalmente sua vida estava completa!

OoOoOo

Sasuke abriu a porta de casa, um pouco cansado do trabalho. O dia fora repleto de pequenas cirurgias e a única coisa que precisava no momento era de uma boa massagem e a companhia de Hinata. Uma menininha com cabelos curtos e muito negros e os olhos levemente acinzentados apareceu no corredor e correu na direção de Sasuke, os bracinhos estendidos e um sorriso enorme no rosto. Enquanto corria, a equena tropeçou no tapete, fazendo a mesinha onde o telefone e um pequeno abajur de porcelana ficavam balançar ameaçadoramente. Ela começou a erguer-se, mas caiu sentada novamente, e esbarrando na mesinha, derrubando o telefone e o abajur, que por muita sorte não quebrou.

-Emi, precisa tomar mais cuidado!-disse Sasuke, indo até a menina e colocando os objetos sobre a mesinha, enquanto a pequena abraçava suas pernas, pedindo colo. Ele a ergueu e ela plantou um beijo rápido em sua bochecha, antes de começar a brincar com seus cabelos.-Sentiu falta do papai?

Emi sorriu e Hinata apareceu no corredor, procurando a fonte do barulho. Sorriu ao ver Sasuke e foi em direção aos dois.

-Então a senhorita fugiu do banho e veio se refugiar aqui, não é?-disse Hinata, pegando Emi no colo e dando um beijo rápido em Sasuke. Ela sorriu e lhe deu as costas, indo em direção ao banheiro com a filha no colo, que o olhava quase que pedindo socorro.

Sasuke se permitiu sorrir enquanto observava as duas se afastando. Emi era tão desastrada quanto a mãe e arrancava boas risadas dos pais com seu jeito de ser. O Uchiha sentou-se no sofá e massageou as têmporas, quando reparou em um porta-retrato há muito esquecido. Hinata usava uma camiseta branca com uma estampa de flores e seus jeans antigos, os óculos horríveis no rosto enquanto ela abraçava sorridente um Sasuke carrancudo e mal humorado, com seu moletom preto e os jeans surrados. Aquela foto fora tirada pouco antes da chegada de Mikoto e toda a história começar.

Sasuke segurou o porta retrato e sentou-se novamente, lembrando dos momentos em que Hinata era sua futura esposa de mentirinha e que por isso, agora ele tinha a família mais linda do mundo. Um barulho alto veio do banheiro e a vozinha de Emi ecoou pelo corredor.

-Papa!

Ele levantou-se e quando apareceu no corredor a pequena Uchiha estava enrolada em um roupão rosa, enquanto Hinata, toda molhada, aparecia rindo. As duas gargalharam cúmplices quando Sasuke saiu correndo atrás delas, esquecendo-se do cansaço.

**Bom... chegou ao fim! =/ Não sei se o final ficou tão bom quanto eu queria, mas a cada hora que eu escrevia eu achava que estava horrível e esse foi o melhor que eu consegui fazer, eu acho. Espero que vocês tenham gostado e mais ainda que me digam o que acharam E caso queiram me mandar sugestões, fiquem à vontade, porque eu escrevo por satisfação, mas fazer os leitores felizes é mais importante!**

**Bom, obrigada a todos que acompanharam, me mandaram reviews e me encorajaram com seus comentários fofos. Muitsíssimo obrigada! Beijos e espero reviews ok? ;)**


End file.
